Choices
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: What choices do our main characters have to make to be happy together? And how will it all end? Yaoi, manxman and loads of love
1. In the club

First attempt at a longer story. Not sure how many chapters this will be. Just hoping people will even want to read it. If it sucks, just tell me so I wont even bother. I've written booksize stories before in Dutch and know how much time it takes.

Well enjoy this first chapter. It wel eventually get some juicy yaoi, but for now it's clean.

**Chapter 1**  
**In the club**

My body was moving to the beat. My hips swinging from the left to the right and my hands in the air. The sweat was trickling down my back. How I loved to go clubbing. It was the only place I could really let go, together with the bedroom. That's why I combined those two. First dance the night away and then go home with someone. Saturday was the best day of the week according to me.

It had been a long week of studying again. My father always pushing me to work harder. He still thought I was going to work for him when I was done with college. I hadn't build up the nerve yet to tell him the truth.

I really wanted to open my own art gallery. In my free time I tried to paint as much as possible. I was not letting my dad find out of course, but my mother was pretty supportive and my little brother actually wanted to work for my father, why not give him a change?

The song changed again, asking my body to move differently. It was Britney Spears's If you seek Amy and oh how I wanted to seek Amy. I let my eyes wander through the club. There was nothing special at first, but then I saw a cute little blond standing by the bar. He was looking rather uncomfortable, maybe I could help this person out.

I made my way to the bar, standing a few feet away. I ordered a drink for myself, sipping it slowly while checking out the object of my affection. Blond was my weakness and I must say this was the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It was very long and came down to the waist. Some of the hair was tied up in a ponytail, creating some volume. I really wanted to touch it.

I crept closer and closer, then some redhead came out of nowhere and start talking with the blonde. The blonde waved him off. Good because the redhead wouldn't be steeling my prey tonight. The red rolled his eyes and walked off to the dance floor again. Apparently some of his friends were dancing there. The waved at the blonde to come and join them, but he just ignored them. Only better for me.

Just one more step and I stood right beside the blonde.

'Hi,' I tried to scream above the music. The blonde looked at me like I'd gone crazy and turned around then. This was getting interesting.

'You seemed to be having fun,' is said in a mocking tone. He turned again looking rather annoyed.

'Let's just say this isn't really my scene.' I gave him my most famous smile. It always got me everything I wanted, including onetime lovers.

'I'm Itachi.'

The most blue eyes looked me up and down ones. 'And I'm straight,' he said.

I looked at him rather confused. 'Really?' I asked.

'Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?' he yelled. Uh oh, I blew it now, or did I.

I let my fingers slide through his beautiful hair. 'I'm sorry. I only hoped that you weren't. You are very attractive,' and so gay, but I didn't say that.

He still looked annoyed, but a slight blush dusted his cheeks. This was still going good.

'I'm Deidara.' Success!

'Can I buy you another drink, Deidara?'

'Whatever,' was his reply. So I bought two more drinks and he was sipping happily on one of them.

I looked at him again. He really was a gorgeous boy. I think a little younger than myself. He wore a tight black skinny jeans and I couldn't stop staring at his cute little butt. He looked a bit feminine, but that's okay. I'm bisexual anyway. The only thing I thought he could change was his weight. He was a bit too skinny, but it wasn't a must.

I really liked the lip piercing. He had a little silver ring through the side of his lower lip. It made me want to kiss and lick it. I also wondered if he had more piercings and I would have a lot of fun finding out.

'Do you wanna dance?' I asked.

He looked at me again. 'I don't dance and I'm still straight.'

This was going to be harder than I thought. He really was straight? He looked really gay. He even wore eyeliner, but maybe that was just emo. I never understood that concept, but he looked really good wearing that look.

He really was hotter than anybody I've ever seen before. I couldn't let this boy walk away. I need to have him.

'Have you ever been with a man?'

He put his hands against his sides and looked at me rather arrogant. I just thought he looked even gayer. 'No, of course not,' he said.

'How can you be so sure that you're straight than? I tried both sides and can honestly say I'm bisexual.' I had him there. He looked a bit dumbfounded now, maybe he would give it a shot.

'Alright, I have never tried it with a man, but I still don't do one nightstands.'

Okay and now he had me. I had nothing clever to say to that except you're going to enjoy it, but I don't think that'll work.

'Well, I'll go find someone else then.'

He turned his body fully towards me and stared mockingly. 'You're giving up already. I really thought you were more persistent than that.' He smiled a bit and I was thinking how it was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. He was right, I couldn't give up now. Not with this beautiful creature.

'How will I convince you then?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Well, I still don't do one nightstands, but you can take me out sometime. As you said, how can I be sure right?'

This wasn't working out. Like my father would let me date a guy. He would shoot me before I would have made a reservation at a restaurant.

'I don't date.'

He looked confused and a bit hurt. 'How can you not date? Or are you that much of a slut? You really come here just to have an one nightstand.'

And now he had insulted me. Who was he to judge me? 'At least I came here to have fun. You're just standing here, moping.'

He was mad now. He gave a push against me chest. Didn't really bother me. I trained a few times a week and he was skinny as hell. After that he walked straight to the exit. I didn't want to insult him that much. It wasn't that harsh what I had said.

With some resistance I followed him. He was outside, leaning against the side of the club. He looked kind of sad. Something else must be wrong with him.

I walked up to him and when he noticed me, he looked away as fast as he could. I noticed he had his arms wrapped around himself. He must be really cold in his black tank top. I offered him my leather jacket which I had picked up from the wardrobe. I guess he wasn't that mad at me, because he still accepted it.

'I didn't mean to insult you.'

He looked at me with big blue eyes. 'I'm not really mad at you. I have actually been thinking that I'm gay for quite some time, but I had enough trouble as it was. Then mister hot guy comes around.' He pointed at me for emphasize and I had to hold back a smile. He thought I was hot. 'So I thought why not give it a shot with him. But I guess you kinda blew me of.' He looked like he was about to cry. He must have some other troubles going on if this got to him that much.

'If I take you out on one date, would you feel better then?'

A small smile tugged at his lips. 'I would like that.'

'I'll give you my number. If you wanna go through with this, text me or give me a call.'

He nodded happily and the sight was just so beautiful that my breath got caught in my throat.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Stress

Well, I hadn't gotten laid last night and it sucked. I still felt stressed out and now I had to study again. I'm not even sure why I'm doing this. Was this guy even worth it? I would probably just go on one date with him and then he or I would lose interest and we were on our own again. But before that I had to go through a dry spell. How was I going to survive this week?

And to top it all off I had to finish a paper by the end of the week and next week I had four exams. College was going to kill me.

I blinked a couple of times at the screen, trying to focus my vision. I was so exhausted my eyesight was even worse than it normally was. In daily life I wore contacts, but after a night of clubbing they irritated my eyes. My incredible nerdy glasses adorned my face right now. Unfortunately they weren't helping me at the moment. I couldn't even see the computer screen. How was I ever going to finish this paper?

Stress was building up again and I began to feel nauseous. I hadn´t eaten a lot today, because of a lack of hunger and I was thankful for that now. My stomach wouldn´t be able to handle it.

I leaned back in my chair and took a couple of deep breaths. My body calmed down somewhat, so I tried to work again. I´d written a whole extra page when the nausea came back. I had to run to the bathroom to make it in time. Gotten there I threw up everything that was in my stomach, a.k.a. some crackers and orange juice. It still wasn't a pretty sight.

I stayed by the toilet for a while. Just to make sure that nothing else was coming out. My stomach was finally calming down, but I was sure that when I started working again I would be hanging over the toilet again.

First I had to get this awful taste out of my mouth. Luckily I was already in the bathroom, so a quick brush of the teeth made everything better. I decided then I also needed a shower to feel a little cleaner.

I stripped out of my sweatpants which I only wear around the house, I promise. I turned the water on and made sure it was searing hot. The heat would be a welcoming pain at this moment. I stepped under it and my muscles started tingling immediately. I needed this.

I leaned my head against the wall and the cold made my headache disappear. I hadn´t even realized I had one. It had become so normal. It was almost like I always had one. The water streamed down my back, warming the rest of my body. I had no idea how long I had been there, but after a while someone knocked on the door.

'What?' I asked annoyed.

'Sweety, are you alright? You have been in there for a long time now.' My mother sounded worried as any mother would be at a moment like this. Being in the bathroom for such a long time could mean a lot of different things. There are other things I could have been doing.

'I'm okay, mother. Just releasing some stress.'

She stayed silent for a while, but I was sure she was still right outside the bathroom door. 'Do you need anything?' she asked after a while.

'I don't need anything, thank you. I will get out soon. Don't worry.'

'Okay, I'll see you downstairs then.' I heard her shuffling away and then the creaking of the stairs. Alone again and probably time to get out. I turned the water of and opened the shower curtain to get my towel. Slowly I dried myself of, not really in the mood to do so and put my sweatpants back on. I gave my shirt a sniff and decided that I needed a clean one. It smelt a bit like vomit.

I walked back to my bedroom, shirtless. It got me a weird look from Sasuke who had his door open. I raised my eyebrow at him and just kept on walking. If he wanted an explanation, he would have to ask.

In my room I grabbed the first clean shirt I could find and put it on. It felt a bit small around my body, but at this moment I didn't really care.

My stomach started to grumble. Now that I wasn't thinking about that paper I still needed to finish, my body allowed me some food again. But if I went downstairs and got food from the kitchen, I knew I would run into my father. Then he would start asking questions about the paper and I would feel stressed again. Food would never stay down that way. I needed to find a different way to get some food on my hands.

Well, I wasn't really going to work on the paper again today. Maybe I could go for a ride around town. Just grab my car and see where it takes me. I could grab a bite along the way. Yes, that would work.

I went downstairs, making almost no noise. My father would come see me immediately. I was almost out the door when my mother took a peek around the corner.

'Hey, going somewhere?' she asked.

I looked back at her, pleading she wouldn't call for my father. 'Yes, just going for I ride. I won't be back too late.'

She folded the small towel she held in her hands. Apparently she was folding laundry in the room next to this. 'Will you have enough time for schoolwork then? You lost a lot of time by showering so long.' I heard my father's voice running through her words. He trained her so well.

'I can't really focus right now. When I get back I'll be calmed down some more. I will return to it then.'

She just nodded and left me alone after that. Thank god she did understand I needed to do other things besides school. Maybe she should train my father instead of the other way around.

I grabbed my keys from the side table and made my way out the front door, making sure it shut quietly. With a beep I opened my car doors to my black Audi A1. I got it for my 21st birthday from my father last year and I really loved it. It wasn't too big, but that only made it fierce. The black gave it a classy look, just like the crème leather seats. It was drop dead gorgeous.

I got in the comfortable and soft seats and turned on the car. When I looked at the window of the house again I saw my father. I needed to go and quick. I turned the car in reverse and drove of the driveway. When he made it to the front door I was well on my way.

I got out of the richer part of town, where we lived, and drove to the poorer and highly populated part of town. I liked the high buildings there. They fascinated me in a strange way. Some of them weren't really pretty, but the fact that they were old was just fantastic. They carried such a history and I wanted to find out all of their secrets. Not that my father would let me live here. It was beneath me or something. What did he know about it?

I slowly made my way through one of the least crowded streets. I looked at all the buildings as much as I could, without causing any accidents of course. Then my stomach chose to remind me I was hungry. Let's find a place to eat.

I got to the end of the street when something caught my eye. A very bright and very beautiful spot crossed the street. I didn't expect to see him so soon again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	3. The first

I felt a smile tugging at my lips. He was just as beautiful as he was yesterday. At least I now know that it wasn't because of the alcohol. Maybe I could invite him out for some food. It could be the first date and I didn't feel like eating alone anymore.

I honked my horn and he flipped me of. Okay, going well so far. He was now walking on the other side of the street, right on the passenger's side. I rolled down the window and called out to him.

'You always give your future date the finger.' He leaned down with a rather confused face until he noticed who I was. His eyes went big and his skin turned fire red.

'I'm so sorry,' he said.

I smiled at him. I really liked his shyness. 'Get in.' I opened the door for him and pointed out the empty seat.

He looked first to the left and then to the right, not really sure what he was supposed to do.

'You don't have to. I will just eat by myself.' I was about to close the door when he spoke up.

'No, wait. Um, I'll come.' As I expected in the first place. I wasn't really closing the door, I just gave him the last little push he needed.

He slowly made his way towards my car and sat down as carefully as possible, as if he was about the break it. When he finally closed the door I drove off.

'Nice car,' he said.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye. The blonde bang he had hanging in front of his face, stopped me from seeing his expression. His tone wasn't really clear what he really found of it. He was very unreadable.

'Thanks, my father gave it to me for my 21st birthday last year.'

'That's pretty cool.'

Again with this emptiness. Did he even wanted to be here?

'Yes, it is.'

We fell silent for a while. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to say. Normally it was very easy talking to someone who was attracted to me, but with him I wasn't so sure. Maybe he didn't think I was hot anymore. Could that be the problem?

'So, you're 21 already,' he said, breaking the silence.

'Yes, a real adult now.'

He chocked out a laugh. 'I'm still 19, so I guess I can be as childish as I want to be, right?'

I laughed then to. 'If you want to act childish, do as you must. It would definitely suit you.'

'Because I'm smaller right. Not really a good reason.' He looked me up and down once, checking me out again. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I didn't understand why. 'What's with the sweats?'

Shit, I was still wearing that. I felt my face getting red. Nobody was supposed to see me in these ugly pants. My sexiness just flew out the window.

That beautiful smile adorned his face again and I had to remind myself I needed to breath. 'Don't be ashamed. I think you look sexy, especially with the tight fitting shirt.' He let his finger slide over my chest and stomach.

'For your first time dating a guy, you're pretty bold, Deidara.'

His smile faltered and the blush returned to his face. Revenge for making me feel ashamed.

'I just tried flirting a bit. Don't make a big deal out of it,' he said with a sneer. I laughed again. He was really easy. 'What's so funny?' he asked getting a bit mad.

'I just think you're cute when you're flirting.'

'Oh,' he said, the anger fading from his face. Of course he liked compliments, everybody did.

The car was filled with silence again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I actually liked his company. He didn't feel the need to fill every silent moment with empty talk. I finally decided where I was taking him.

'Tell me something about yourself,' I said when I felt the need to hear his voice again.

'What do you wanna know?'

I gave him a side glance. He couldn't figure that out for himself or was he hiding something.

'What you do from day to day? Do you have any siblings? What are your parents like? Do I need to continue?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, I get your point. I'm a waiter at the three brothers and I work there five days a week. I live by myself, so I have to make a living.'

'I know that restaurant. The owners are actually brothers, right? I heard it's kinda new,' I said enthusiastically.

'They opened it two years ago and I've worked there ever since. The owners are Sasori, Nagato and Yahiko. Very recognizable by their red hair. It's their trademark.'

'I've never been there.'

'I'll take you there sometime then.' When he realized what he had said, he turned bright red again. I guess we were going to see each other again. Actually, I didn't really mind. I really wanted to get to know him some more.

'Alright, next question,' I said.

'Siblings right? Well, I was my parents first child and my mother died during childbirth. She never got the chance to have another baby. After that it was just me and my dad. I actually left him when I turned 16 and haven't seen him since.' Silence crept through the car again and I didn't know what to say to make it go away. His life was very different from mine.

Thankfully we just arrived, so I parked the car on the side of the road.

'We're here.'

With a startled expression he looked out the window. I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes. If we continued seeing each other, I had to ask about his father.

Slowly he opened his door and got out of the car. I followed him and stood next to him, leaning on the small concrete wall. It looked out on the ocean. Deidara stared at it in awe, forgetting the conversation we had before.

It was a beautiful sight. The blue waves crashing against the soft sand. Wind sweeping through the hair of couples walking on the beach. Dogs running and chasing each other. It always made me feel so peaceful, but I actually liked another part of this place even more.

'It really is beautiful here,' he whispered.

I grabbed him softly by the shoulders and turned him around, his back now towards the ocean. His hands were now leaning on the little wall. He looked a bit frightened, like I was going to attack him or something.

'I just want to show you something.' I pointed to the large buildings on the other side of the road. They were old, but the architecture was so beautiful. Baroque art framed the doors and windows. I could just look at it all day.

Instead of looking at the buildings, Deidara was looking at me, a small smile on his face. I looked at him, question mark on my face.

'You're cute when you look like that,' he said shyly.

I put my hands on either side of his body, leaning into him. He started blushing again and nervously looked up.

'I thought you were the cute one,' I said lustfully.

He smiled I bit now and I couldn't help myself then. He looked so adorable, I just had to do it. I stepped a little closer, my body now against his, and leaned down. I brushed my lips against his, giving him the smallest of kisses.

He looked at me with big eyes. 'That was my first kiss with a man,' he said unbelievably.

'Was it bad?' He shook his head. 'Do you want another one?' He nodded fiercely.

So I gave him another kiss, a bit longer this time.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	4. Family meeting

After we had a bite to eat and I had dropped him off in front of his apartment again, I returned home. I entered the house with a smile on my face, I said hello to my mother still smiling and I even started working on my paper, smiling. Deidara really got to me. He was so sweet and cute and the best part a bit mysterious. I wanted to know everything about him.

A few hours of reading and typing later, I got called down for dinner. It was already eight p.m. so I guess we ate late today. Father must have been busy to. My room was completely dark, except for the light that came of my computer screen. I never noticed it had gotten so late so fast. Normally I would have been looking at the clock the entire time. I should thank Deidara for the concentration I now had.

I left everything the way it was and went downstairs, turning the light in the hallway on as I went. Sasuke was still in his room busily typing on his computer. Probably chatting with some girl. He was quite the ladiesman to put it nicely. He was currently dating some pink haired girl if I'm correct. I don't know why she would want pink hair, but I guess it suits her. I guess she was nice, nicer than the blonde girl of the week before. She was a bitch. I wonder how long this one would last.

I made my way downstairs and the smell of dinner blew along my nose. My mother was a stay-at-home mom, so she had mastered in cooking after a lot of practice. I didn't know anyone who could cook better than her. I always looked forward to dinner.

My father was already sitting at the dining table, reading a newspaper. I just sat down quietly, not disturbing his reading. He yelled at Sasuke ones for interrupting his readingtime by typing to loud on his cellphone. I probably already made him mad by leaving the house this afternoon, so I didn't want to make it even worse. Who knows what would happen then.

Sasuke slowly came shuffling in and took a seat next to me. We just had the wait for mother who would bring the food. None of us spoke and the tension was almost killing me. I wondered if this would be the quiet before the storm.

Mother came rushing in with a big pan full of something, then left again only to return with another pan. Father put down the newspaper and stared at his wife, plating everybody's meal. First she came with the big pan which was full of pasta, then came the rich-looking red sauce and to top it all off a bit of parmesan. It smelled delicious and I couldn't wait to start eating. Mother sat down when she was finished and gave everybody the sign to start our meal.

'Bon appétit,' she said and we all mumbled the same thing.

When everybody was finished we all stayed seated. We always did, although we wanted to leave badly. After dinner we always had a sort of familymeeting. Father would ask all of us how everything was going, if our grades were high enough and if we needed any help. It was all just to make sure we were doing our job right. It was all very annoying and unnecessary.

'Before we start this, I wanted to ask if it was okay if Sakura came over tonight,' Sasuke said in a rush. He took a big risk there.

Mother replied first. 'Don't you have school tomorrow morning?'

'My first few classes are cancelled, so I start at eleven a.m.' he replied.

'If you've finished your homework, she can stop by. She still has to leave at 10.30, though,' my father said. He was in a better mood then a expected. Sasuke just got lucky.

'Yes, father. I already finished everything, so I'll tell her she should be here at nine.' He jumped from the table and took a sprint out of the dining room and up the stairs.

'I guess he was dismissed,' father said. This wasn't too great for me. Now his full attention was turned towards me. 'So Itachi, how is the paper going?'

A simple question, but so much pressure behind it. I didn't dare look him in the eyes, so I just stared at my hands. 'It's coming along. I was stuck at a certain point, but I've finished most of it today.'

'Even when you left for a few hours.' His voice sounded so kind, but I felt my body tense at every word he spoke.

'Yes, that actually got me some more inspiration.'

'I see, but wouldn't you be a lot further if you just had spent thirty minutes doing something else instead of hours.'

And there was the accusation. I know I wouldn't have gotten any further if I had busied myself with something else for thirty minutes, but my father wasn't going to buy that. 'I guess I would have. I think about it next time.'

'You do that. Just make sure you pass this course. I would just hate it when I had to punish you.' He grabbed his paper again and started reading. That meant I was dismissed to. My mother looked at me as if she was sorry, but she herself was too scared to open her mouth. I didn't blame her. He would hit her to.

I stayed in my chair a few seconds longer, still a bit in shock, when the doorbell rang. I got out of my chair as quickly as possible and got out of that room, away from that sick man. I yanked open the front door and stood there staring at the girl. She looked a bit frightened, but I didn't really care. I was tall and a bit muscular do to training and I must've worn a scary expression on my face.

'He's upstairs,' I said coldly to the pink haired girl. She was going to talk about me when she got to Sasuke, but he was a good brother, he would defend me. He knew why I had reacted the way I had. He knew it was somewhat his fault for leaving to early, but I wasn't mad. I was never mad at my little brother. I loved him too much for that. He understood me better than anybody else. He was also the only one who knew I was bisexual. I didn't really have friends to share it with, my father wouldn't allow me to have friends, and the rest of the family was out of the question. I could only talk to Sasuke.

When the girl went upstairs, I followed her. She glanced back a couple of times, probably thinking I would attack her from behind. I ignored her and entered my own bedroom while she went to Sasuke's. I heard her giving a sigh of relieve. Sasuke sure dates some crazy girls. Although you couldn't really call it dating. He just messed around with them for a bit and then got bored. He lost his virginity at an age of fourteen. He was now sixteen and I didn't even want to know how many girls he slept with now. I lost my virginity when I was seventeen, but didn't start screwing around until I was twenty and I needed it to release stress. The kid didn't have any stress.

I have to hand it to him, he was doing a pretty good job for himself.

I sat down in my desk chair again and stared at the computer screen. I really didn't want to do anymore work, certainly not after the talk I had with my father, but he would kill me if I didn't.

I just took a quick look at my cellphone and saw that I had one new message.

Hey, I just wanted to say  
I had a great time today.  
When can we see each  
other again?  
xx Dei

And that text got me through the rest of the night.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	5. Dates, what to do?

Might contain spoilers for Paranormal Activity 1. I kept it at minimum, but sorry if I spoiled something for you. And for the ones that have seen it, it was freaking scary right?

...

The rest of the week went by in a flash, only because a certain blonde kept texting me. Thankfully he understood that I couldn't see him sooner than Saturday evening. The paper was now finished and I only had to focus on my exams. I still had some time left, so I would make the best of this night.

I was standing in my room, trying on some clothes. I wanted to look good, for him. Sasuke just strolled in and sat down on my bed.

'What are you fussing about?' he asked.

I took a quick glance at him. 'I actually have a date,' I said.

'At least that makes one of us.' He flopped down on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. So that was why he was here.

'I guess this means that pink girl broke up with you.' I started buttoning my black shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. This could work. I just had to find my light blue jeans. I'm sure I left it here somewhere…

'Yeah, she said I was only out on one thing. Well duh.'

I laughed. 'You're such a slut, Sasuke.'

'I learned from the best. So boy or girl?' and we were back at my date again. A lot more fun to talk about.

'It's a he.'

'So what's his name?'

'His name is Deidara. I met him at the club last week.'

Sasuke was sitting up again, smiling at me. I guess it was because I was smiling. 'What does he look like?' he asked curiously.

'He has long blonde hair and you know how much I like blondes.' He nodded in agreement. A trait we both shared. 'His look is a bit emo, but it suits him. He's a little smaller and a tat thin, but that only makes him cute. And the best part for me is his lip piercing. He has a small silver ring through his bottom lip. It's really sexy.'

'Did you kiss him yet?' A blush started forming on my face. Why was I so embarrassed about this? I liked him, so the logical thing was that I kissed him, right? 'That's a yes. So how does kissing with that piercing work?'

I sat down beside him and thought back to the kiss. 'You don't really feel it when you just kiss, but you can nibble and pull it a bit. You get funny responses then.'

'Wow, you really like this guy, don't you?'

'Yeah, I guess I do.'

'That's a first.'

I grabbed him tightly around his neck with one arm and started ruffling his hair with the other. He always hated it and that made it only funnier. Through his pleadings to stop I responded to what he said.

'There has to be a first for everything, so even you will stop being a slut one day.'

He grumbled something nasty when I released him from my grip and stood up of the bed. 'You just get ready for this date of yours. I'll talk to you about it later.' He turned towards the door and left without another word. I was glad he was actually interested in my love life.

I changed into the light blue jeans and then I was ready for my date. Butterflies occupied my stomach at the moment. I had never been so nervous for a date before. Usually I only went on dates with girls my father set me up with. They were more of my fan girls then really interested in a future with me. When they were pretty I would occasionally sleep with them, but most of the time I just never called them afterwards.

This was already the second date, sort of, and I had not slept with him yet. I was breaking a tradition and I didn't mind one bit. I wondered when the right time was to sleep with someone you were really dating? The third date? Tenth? Twentieth? Who could a ask this? Deidara should be a virgin when it came down to men, so I shouldn't pressure him. Dating was really hard.

My train of thought brought me down to my car and before I knew it I was of the driveway, driving towards my date. Deidara went there on his own, so I didn't have to go to his apartment first. Deidara wanted to see a new horror movie, so our second date would be at the movie theater. I haven't been to the movies in a while, it should be fun.

I parked the car in front of the theater and got out. A certain blonde was already there, leaning against the wall of said theater. He was listening to some music on his mp3-player and hadn't noticed me yet. I snuck up to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. A little startled he looked up at me.

'Oh, it's just you. I thought you were some sort of creep,' he said relieved.

'Well, I am a bit of creep, but you will find out later on.'

He let out a giggle and then turned all red out of embarrassment. He was so cute.

'Let's get our tickets. What was the name of the movie again?'

'Paranormal Activity, I heard it was super scary, so I might need you for mental support.' I laughed and then grabbed him by the hips only to pull him to the box office. He blushed a bit again, but didn't protest. I bought the tickets and then got us popcorn to share. I was already looking forward to the moment our hands would meet in the buttered goods.

The theater was almost completely empty. A group of boys was in one of the front rows and two or three couples were spread around the rest of the room. Enough place for us to chose from.

'Where do you want to sit?' I asked. He looked around for a second and then pulled me to a row way in the back.

'Here you can see the whole screen perfectly and it's private,' he exclaimed happily.

I wanted to say something back, but then the lights went out and the commercials began. He shushed me immediately and looked at the screen. I guess we would talk later.

Halfway through the commercials he put the armrest between us up and leaned his head against my shoulder. I took this opportunity to throw my arm around him and pull him even closer. He didn't even respond and just ate happily from the popcorn I had set on my lap.

The intro of the movie began and the first scene with Katie and Micah started. Our full attention was then towards the movie. I had seriously never seen a movie that scary before. I never really watched horror movies, but the ones I've watched weren't this bad. Deidara hid his face in my side a couple of times and I would have done the same if I wasn't like "the man".

After a scream at the end the credits came on and we just sat there, staring at the screen.

'That was scary,' Deidara whispered.

'Definitely,' I responded.

'I think I have a problem,' he said. I looked back at him confused. What could possibly be the problem? He flushed red again. 'I know this is a lot to ask, but I kind sleep alone tonight. Would you stay with me?'

'Uh,' was my smart responds.

'I don't want to sleep with you. I just don't want to be alone tonight. Is that okay?'

I nodded a bit exasperated. What just happened? He pulled me out of my seat and we made our way to my car. I was still a bit confused and didn't really know what to say. I glanced at him a couple of times, just to make sure I didn't make the whole conversation up. But he was still smiling, so he really had said that.

We drove towards his apartment and I got more nervous with the second. What was going to happen tonight and were we really ready for this?

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

The next chapter will contain some sexual content, but they wont go all the way. Be warned.


	6. Another first

As said after the previous chapter some sexual content. Whoever is reading this, was probably waiting for it.

For people who'd liked to help me out, I have a question. I have this feeling I use a lot of the same words. Do you agree and is it very annoying? I like to improve this of it is necessary.

And if you have ideas or pointers for this story, you of course may share them. I am here to entertain you.

...

He opened the door to his apartment. The building itself was really old and I thought that was great, but I could also see that the landlord didn't really take care of it. You could easily break into the building and the doors to the apartments could be kicked in. Expensive stuff wouldn't last a minute here.

'Welcome to my humble place.' Deidara stood in his apartment, arms wide. 'Sorry for the mess.'

I took a look around the room. It was kitchen/ living room/ bedroom. I only missed the bathroom. It was really small, but cute nonetheless. I really loved the old-fashioned wallpaper. It was yellow with green flowers which you could only find in your grandmothers bedroom. The rest of the world would rather die than having that on their wall. The floor was carpeted with the same color green as the wallpaper. It was so ugly that it was gorgeous.

'I love this place,' I exclaimed.

'Really?' He took a quick glance around the room and then looked a bit worried at me.

'I like it when places look alive. This place must have been through so much, because I'm guessing you didn't pick this wallpaper yourself.'

'Oh, no. I would rather die. I just don't have the money to buy something else.'

I stepped behind him and through my arms around his waist. 'Well, I love it. So I think it's a good thing you don't have the money for new wallpaper. The only thing I don't like is that this place is so small.'

He gave the wallpaper a disgusted look like it had insulted him personally. 'It's just me anyway and I couldn't stand more of this wallpaper.'

'Well give me a grand tour then.'

He started pointing out random stuff, not really giving me a tour. 'Here's the kitchen, through that door is the bathroom, the bedroom is over there by the bed, the living room is by the TV and that's about it.'

'Great tour, Dei.'

'We're doing nicknames now? Alright I'll call you… You're name isn't really helping.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'Sasuke called me Ita when he was little. He had a hard time with chi and got mad when it didn't sound right. He would throw a tantrum every time it sounded like shi.'

'Ita it is then.' He smiled happily until his eyes landed on the bed. 'You know, I'm really afraid of my own bed right now.' He grabbed my arm and clung on it as if his life depended on it.

'What would make it less scary?'

He put his finger to his mouth and nibbled on it a bit. With his other hand he pointed to the bed. 'You get in there first.'

'You look like a scared little boy.' He just shrugged his shoulders and waved me off to the bed. I started undressing and tried to make a little striptease out of it, but Deidara kept staring at the bed. He didn't even pay attention to me. Don't I feel wanted. I made my way to the bed and laid down under the blankets.

Okay, I have to admit that I gave the room a quick glance, scanning for mysterious movements coming out to jump me. Thankfully the room stayed unmoved and I could make myself comfortable in the bed.

'Is it safe?' Deidara asked in a small voice.

'Well, there are no scary monsters in the room, but I make no promises for myself.'

Deidara gave a cute smile and started undressing to, very slowly. So he had watched me undress. My eyes lingered on his beautiful body. He was skinny, but I could now see he wasn't too skinny. No ribs could be counted. He had small little hips that could be held perfectly, a tattoo of a dove on his right shoulder and he had a nipple piercing. I liked that. His thin legs looked almost hairless, but he just had blonde fuzz. He was so small he would fit perfectly in my arms. He really was beautiful.

He now stood shyly in front of the bed in his boxers only, like me. Secretly I was really curious to what's under those boxers, but I wouldn't let myself get that far.

Because he wasn't sure what to do I flopped the duvet to the side and made some room for him. He crawled in next to me and I threw my arms around him, spooning. The bed was small and not to comfortable, but I would trade it for my bed anytime if that meant Dei would sleep next to me.

'Still scared?' I whispered in his ear.

He gave a small laugh. 'No, I have a big strong man here with me?'

'Really and where is this big strong man?' I gave him a kiss behind his ear where I found another tattoo. This one of a small bomb, the fuse lit.

'Well, if you can't see him, I guess we aren't save. He must be some sort of ghost then.' He sounded a bit breathless, but that could be because I was no kissing his neck.

I turned him on his back and kissed the front of his neck, lowering myself to his chest. 'We need to find a way to scare him of then.'

'Ita.' I looked up at a scared looking Deidara. He trembled a bit under my touch and he really made me worry. I sat up and stared at him a bit worried. 'I meant what I said before. I don't want to sleep with you.' He bit his lip nervously, his lip ring disappearing in his mouth.

'Alright, I won't force you to do anything.'

He relaxed a bit, but his eyes were still focused on the wall behind me. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do. He had wanted me here right? Was I forcing him into something he didn't want? Was I the only one who was really interested in a relationship? It would be my very first relationship ever, but I want him to be my first.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my chest and two bright blue eyes worriedly looking into mine.

'I didn't want to insult you, please don't leave me.'

The I couldn't stop myself. My heart started raising and my breath came faster. I crashed my lips into his, kissing him feverishly. He let out a moan, granting me entrance. I slipped my tongue in, stroking his with mine. Oh, how good this felt doing this with him.

I started nibbling on his lip ring which earned me another moan. I let my hand wonder downwards and found his already hardened length laying on his stomach. I looked down at it with lust filled eyes. I needed to have it. I pulled down his boxers with a yank and stared at in awe.

'Wait, I said I didn't want to sleep with you,' he exclaimed a bit scared again.

'Don't worry. Just let me do this for you.' He looked a confused, but when I lowered my head his eyes went wide. I let my tongue slide over the side of his length. He moaned loudly, bucking into my touch.

I grabbed his dick by the hilt and let the head enter my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a moan do to the taste. Oh, how I loved doing this. I gave it a hard suck and Deidara let out a screamed moan. One of my hands went down to his balls and fondled with them. My teeth scraped along his cock getting a bit of a pained gasp, but I didn't stop. I would make him come.

My head started bobbing in a slow rhythm and going faster along the way. When I found a good pace I held that. His moans came louder and faster and I knew he would be coming soon. His length trembled a bit in my mouth and with a last hard suck he came loudly in my mouth. I savored the taste before swallowing it all. I wanted to remember that taste for a long time, or at least until I could taste it again.

'That was great,' Deidara said still trying to catch his breath.

'And I love doing it for you.' I came up again and laid down next to him in the pillow.

'Should I now, uh, return the favor?' he asked shyly.

I nuzzled his hair, taking in the smell of it. 'Maybe some other time. You just get used to dating a guy.'

'So we're together now?'

'Only if you want that.'

'I want that.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	7. The morning after

Yes I like dialogue. I think some questions will be answered.

...

The following day I woke up with a certain blonde laying in my arms. I savored the moment for a bit, before my bladder really started acting up. I needed to pee so bad. I always had that problem in the morning. Why couldn't I just stay in bed until 11 a.m. and then pee.

I got out of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. Deidara mumbled something incoherent and turned around. He was still sound asleep. I really hoped he wouldn't stay that way for too long, because I needed to get home. Father would kill me if I didn't get home in time to study for my exams. Well, maybe not kill me, but he might actually hit me.

I made it to the bathroom and let out a sigh of relief when I finally emptied my bladder. Maybe I should take up on that rule of not drinking past 7 p.m. It could help me out in the morning. Maybe next time I could stay in bed longer, just laying next to Dei.

I tiptoed back to the bed and laid down as carefully as possible. Deidara still woke up when I finally laid down again.

'Morning,' he mumbled, stretching his body and giving me a glimpse of it again.

'Good morning, Dei,' I responded.

He sat up and rubbed de sleep out of his eyes. 'What time is it anyway?'

'About 8 a.m.'

With shock written in his big blue eyes he looked at me. 'And why am I awake already?'

'So you can spent a little more time with me before I have to go home.'

He flopped down again, turning is back towards me and apparently going back to sleep again. I laid there I silence for a while, looking at his blonde hair that had gotten really messy over night. He had a lot of work on it in the morning.

'Dei, can I ask you something?'

'Hn,' was his response which I took as a yes.

'Remember when we first met and you said you were straight. You later explained that by saying you had trouble enough as it was, but you're still fairly open of being gay now. What changed?'

He turned around, but kept his eyes averted. 'It's just that being gay is not, how do you say that, overall excepted. I'm a waiter and when I serve people who don't like gays, I won't get a tip or anything. They could even complain and get me fired. I really need the money, otherwise I would be out on the streets. It had gotten so normal for me to tell people I was straight, it just stayed. It was just easier that way.'

'But what changed now?'

'I guess I can be myself more. This is just the real me.'

I gave him a small kiss at which he started blushing again. 'Well, I'm glad I could meet the real Deidara.'

He smiled at that before beginning to softly laugh. 'There is another reason why I tell people I'm straight. My boss has been hitting on me ever since I started working there.'

'Do I have to be afraid of him?'

'No way, he is definitely not my type.'

I nuzzled his neck, before kissing it softly. 'You know, at first I thought there would be a different reason. Something like you're father would hate you if you were gay or you were teased for it in high school…'

'Oh, no. I'm not some teenager with a mental problem. My dad did not hit me and I was not raped by my best friend. Don't get me wrong it's horrible when it happens to someone and I'm very grateful that nothing like that has happened to me.'

I cringed a bit when he started talking about fathers hitting their children. Of course he didn't know about my father, but it was still hard when someone talked about it.

'Why don't you live with your father then?'

He looked at me confused before the question got through. He had been thinking about something and I was curious about what.

'Nothing special actually. You know my mom died at childbirth and it isn't the case that my dad hated me after it. Dad just really loved her, but didn't understand how to take care of me when she was gone. He was a bit clueless I guess, so I've been on my own from the very start. We didn't really have a lot in common and it didn't feel like home to me. I wanted to be free and that's when I chose to leave. I would not mind seeing my dad again, but I won't go out looking for him. The same goes for him I guess.'

'I must say, I really didn't expect that.'

I stared at him a bit longer before kissing him again. There was something about him that I was really jealous of. I wanted to be like him.

Deidara slipped his tongue in my mouth and I let him explore it for a little while. Eventually he broke it, gasping for air. I had to laugh at his silliness. He was so cute.

'Dei, I really should go now. I have a lot of work to do for next week.' He nodded but put his arms around my neck, making me stay. So I laid down on his chest and listened to his beating hart.

After a while I got agitated for still being here. I really needed to go.

'Okay, fine. I'll let you go, but call me tonight,' he ordered. His finger flicking at me as emphasizes.

'I will, I will. Don't worry.' I got out of the bed and started dressing quickly. My clothes laid scattered on the floor, still in the places I had left them. They still smelt like buttered popcorn and Deidara. It smelt really nice.

'When will I see you again?' he asked.

I was putting on my pants and gave it a quick yank before responding. 'I'm free on Friday night.'

He shook his head. 'I work Fridays.'

'Saturday then.'

'Alright.' He turned around in his bed again, probably going back to sleep.

I made my way to the door, but turned around when I was halfway through. I stared at his back, his blonde hair covering the tattoo I knew was there.

'Are you happy?' I asked.

He lifted his head up and looked a bit confused. 'Yes, I'm really happy. Why?'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'No reason.' I walked out the door and back to my boring little life without Deidara.

I now knew why I was jealous of him. But maybe I could be happy when I had him in my life.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	8. Thoughts

A bit of masturbation, but i know you all will appreciate it.

...

Monday morning. I have been studying all day. I only get out of my room to eat or use the toilet. Father gave me a hard time yesterday for returning so late. He didn't mind me screwing around, I believe he is even a bit proud of me, but having less time to study was unacceptable. So today I tried to make it up to him. He was on the verge of hitting me, before I made the promise of doing more today. He had checked on me a couple of times, but left me alone for quite some time now.

I took the opportunity to text Deidara, but he said he was working and would call me tonight. So much for some distraction. Of course I thought of him a couple of times, especially about how good he looked naked. I suddenly realized I had been staring at the same page for ten minutes. Better continue reading or I was in a lot of trouble.

After finally finishing the page I was about the start on another one, when my door slammed open.

'He is such a loser,' yelled Sasuke.

I let out a heavy sigh and turned the chair around. 'Sasuke, I'm studying. I don't have time for this.'

'Shut up, I need to complain.' He put his finger up as a threat and waved it around in front of my face. It's moments like these that make me want to smack him in the head, but I did not.

'You have five minutes.'

So he started blabbing about some kid named Naruto he had to work with. Apparently he didn't really do his best in school, which didn't work for Sasuke. Naruto was also very annoying and a loser, especially a loser. That word came back a lot.

'Why do you have to work with him then?' I asked.

'The teacher made us! Because I am the best student and he is the worst student. It's so unfair. My grades will drop like crazy.' He let himself fall on the bed, face first. He was being such a drama queen.

'Maybe you should motivate him a bit. Get to know him and act like you're friends. He might come around then.'

He looked at me like I'd gone mad. 'You expect me to be nice to him?'

'It wouldn't be a bad thing if you had some male friends, Sasuke. I bet he is a good person and you know opposites attract.'

The look didn't change, so apparently I'd really gone mad. 'You don't have any male friends, you have no friends at all. Why would I need them then. And especially don't need losers as friends even if they're the complete opposite of me.'

He could be so difficult sometimes and I really didn't have any time for this. I really needed to go back to my studies, but Sasuke wasn't going to let me for a while. Another reason why he needed a male friend. He could share this stuff with them.

'I'm not a very good example and you know that. You are actually allowed to have friends and you should cherish that. And I believe I have a male friend now, remember Deidara. He's quite different from me, but that makes him even more special. He's interesting to me.' I was thinking about him again. My thoughts wondered back to Saturday night.

'That's totally different! You want to hang out with him.'

'Maybe you should stop whining and don't be such a spoilt brat,' I snapped, which I immediately regretted. The hurt was written on his face and I only felt more guilty. 'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean it like that. Just try and make the best of this collaboration. He should have talents you could use.'

The hurt disappeared and I saw he was thinking on it. 'Yeah, you're right. I could use him for this project. Thanks, Itachi.' He jumped of the bed and made it out the door, slamming it close this time. He was a bit strange sometimes.

…

After finally being done with studying for today, I had Deidara on the phone. He was blabbing away about nothing in particular and I could only smile at that. The right word for his personality was bubbly. I had decided that during the conversation.

His talking got a bit slower and he didn't finish a couple of sentences. I guess he got tired, which wasn't so strange it being midnight already. He had worked the whole afternoon and evening, so he should be exhausted. I was.

'I think we should go to sleep, Dei.'

'Yeah, I think so to.'

We stayed silent for a while, both of us not really wanting to hang up. I listened to his steady breathing, slowly making me fall asleep.

'I'll call you tomorrow,' he said, waking me up again.

'Alright, goodnight Dei.'

'Night, Ita.'

I heard the click of the phone being hung up and heard the beep setting in. I put my cellphone down on my nightstand and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I still had all my clothes on and was lying above the duvet still.

I stood up reluctantly and stripped. It reminded me of Deidara and how he took his clothes of for me. Then I remembered how he got hard for me and how lustfully he had looked at me. It made me horny immediately, my dick already hardening. I hadn't had any pleasure Saturday night, so I could just do it myself now. It wasn't strange for me for doing so.

I then also took my boxers of and got on the bed. I closed my eyes and thought of the way Deidara moved, the way his hair flowed in the wind and how gorgeous his dick had looked when it was hard. Oh, how I wanted to touch it again, feel it in my mouth again.

I softly grabbed my hardened length, giving it a stroke. A moan escaped my lips. It felt good being touched again and I knew it would even be better when Deidara did this. I could hardly wait until that day comes.

I imagined Deidara hovering over me, his fingers gliding down his own body and making its way to his puckered hole. I gave the head a flick before stroking the shaft again. Another moan came out of my mouth.

Now I thought of myself entering him and in real life I bucked into my hand. Almost feeling the way Dei would feel, but not completely. Fantasizing was never really my thing. I used to look at pictures or looked up a clip on my computer. I must say this worked to, maybe even better.

I moved in and out of him, making him scream and beg for more. The way he looked at me, his blue eyes filled with lust, it was incredible. I could only imagine it being much better when this really happened.

My stroking got a little faster and with my thumb I rubbed over the sensitive spot between the head and the rest of the shaft. I moaned a little louder then and had to remind myself to keep it down a bit. I don't want my father catching me like this.

My pace got faster and faster, now squeezing it tightly with every stroke. A tingling feeling started to come op and I felt my stomach tighten. I wouldn't be long now. With a few more harsh strokes I came all over my hand and stomach.

I laid there, trying to catch my breath. That was really amazing. I should fantasize more, especially about Deidara. I grabbed a tissue out of the box on my nightstand and wiped myself clean. The tissue I threw in the trashcan.

Exhaustion clamed me again. I was even more tired now. It really was time to sleep, but before that I had to text someone.

I just had the best fantasy ever.  
Can't wait until it really happens.  
Love Ita

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	9. Meeting the parents

****Time for some drama, because I love drama

**Deidara's P.O.V.**

I know I had spoken to him every day and I shouldn't complain, but I just really wanted to see him. I had been with girls before, but I've never felt this way. Always needing to be with the other one. It made me feel quite vulnerable. Questions running through my head. Does he feel the same? Is he just using me? Will he stay with me forever?

I just needed to see him right now. I knew the moment I saw him, the questions would just disappear and I would know he felt the same way.

I grabbed my cellphone, my wallet, keys and the piece of paper I scribbled his address on and made my way out the door. He wasn't expecting me and I knew he had to study for his last exam, which was tomorrow, but when he would see me he couldn't be mad. He would just walk up to me and hug me tightly, saying he missed me so much.

With the first step outside I noticed it was raining. I didn't feel like going back in and grabbing an umbrella, so I just ran to the bus stop and waited inside. The bus came faster than I thought and the nerves started kicking in. He would be happy, right?

I paid for the ticket and got a seat in the back of the bus. It would be about a half hour before we got to the right stop, so I stared aimlessly out the window. I smiled at the buildings Itachi had pointed out at some time. Saying how beautiful he thought they were. I didn't really understand his vision, but it was nice hearing him speak so enthusiastically.

The rest of the ride I dreamed of all the moments we spent together and how happy I was every time. When he asked me if I was happy, I meant it. I've never been really unhappy. But ever since he came into my life it has been even greater. My life was okay before him and now it was fantastic.

Through the speaker the bus driver told the rest of the bus which stop would be next and it was mine. Butterflies where everywhere, racing through my stomach. I pushed the stop button with shaking hands and made my way to the door.

When I got out and took a glimpse through the street I noticed we weren't in the poor side of town anymore. The housed were huge! Mouth agape I stared at every house in awe. I wanted a house like this.

Slowly I made my way through the street. It had to be here somewhere. Following the right side of numbers I finally found the house. There was actually a big hint on the fence around the house, a sign saying "Uchiha Residence".

Nervously I opened the gate and walked to the front door. Fumbling the sleeves of my leather jacket all the way. I stood there on the threshold, suddenly realizing I would be meeting his parents to. Hesitation hit me. Maybe I shouldn't do this. Was I really ready to meet the parents? Did I even look presentable? Black All Stars, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, black eyeliner. That was a lot of black. Thankfully I was at least wearing a dark blue jersey. The lip ring wasn't a positive thing for parents either. My first impression will be awful.

I didn't get all the way out here to just chicken out. In the spur of the moment I rang the bell. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and waited for someone to open the door.

A beautiful woman with long black hair and skin as white as snow opened the door. I saw where Itachi got his looks from.

'Hello, how may I help you?' she asked with a sweet voice.

She gave me a funny look when I kept staring at her, making me wake up again. 'Sorry, I came to see Itachi,' I said hesitatingly.

'Oh, you're a friend of his?'

A friend? Didn't she know who I was? 'Yeah, a friend.'

'Okay, I didn't even know he had any friends. He's upstairs studying, so don't take too long.' She opened the door a little further, letting me enter the house. My first thought was "this house is clean." Kind of a weird thought, but it really was clean. Of course it was a nice looking place, but a bit boring.

A door was opened slightly, giving me a glimpse of the living room. A man reading the paper sat on the couch. He looked at me from above the paper and gave a slight nod before returning to his paper. I guess I didn't get more than that. I didn't think he was a very friendly man.

'Should I take you to his room?' his mother asked.

'No, I'm fine. Just tell me which door I need to take.'

'The first on the right.' She gave me a look before extending her hand. 'I'm Mikoto, Itachi's mother, but you must have figured that out already.' She gave a giggle.

I took her hand and shook it gently. 'I'm Deidara.'

'Nice to meet you Deidara. The man in the living room is Itachi's father, Fugaku. He will lighten up ones he's gotten to know you.'

I gave a small nod, before making my way to the stairs.

'Deidara?' Mikoto asked. I turned around at her, waiting for her to continue 'Itachi has never mentioned you and he's never been really interested in having friends. Why are you here?'

I turned away then, feeling my eyes starting to burn with fresh tears. 'I'm not quite sure anymore.'

…

**Itachi's P.O.V.**

Finally the week was almost over. Just one more day of studying and then I had some time off. I could actually see Deidara instead of just texting and calling him. Oh, how I longed for him.

I went through my notes again a made in class. This would be a tough subject, but I needed to get a good grade. My father expected a lot from this one.

Suddenly the door opened a bit. Usually the door would open with a slam and Sasuke yelling about something the blonde kid did this time, but it didn't come. I turned my chair around and was met with someone I hadn't expected.

'Dei…' I stood up and took a step towards him. I noticed fresh tear streaks on his cheeks. 'What's wrong?'

He looked away then. 'You never told your parents.'

'I never told my parents what?'

His blue eyes full with hurt and anger met mine again. 'That you were dating me!' he yelled. 'You never even told them I existed. You're mother even asked me why I was here and I couldn't even answer her question. You don't deserve me here. You can just stay here with your books and date them.' He pointed towards my desk, before storming out the door. With a slam I heard the front door closing.

I woke up then. He couldn't just leave like that. He didn't know the truth. I ran out the door and followed him. I didn't have time to put on a jacket. The rain poured out of the sky, soaking my clothes through and through. I just couldn't care right now. My head shot from the left to the right, searching for the blonde. He couldn't have gotten that far.

'Deidara,' I yelled. Spotting him a few feet in front of me. The rain made it hard to see and it came even faster than before.

He turned around with a dead look in his eyes.

'Just let me explain,' I pleaded.

'You don't have to explain anything, I understand. You're ashamed of me. I don't belong here. You're just too good to be true, Itachi,' he said coldly. He turned around again and took the last few paces to the bus stop. Unfortunately for me the bus choice that moment to arrive and the blonde got in immediately.

'You can't leave me, Dei. You're the only one who can make me happy!' I yelled after him, but it was already too late.

I was left alone in the rain, regretting everything that happened today.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	10. Comfort

I had taken a long shower after I had gotten back home again. My body had felt so cold. After a half an hour underneath the searing hot water I finally stopped shivering. Then of course it hit me again that I just lost Deidara. I felt so empty.

I got out of the bathroom, walking towards my bedroom. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I definitely wouldn't be able to study anymore.

The door opened a bit and a small head framed by black hair peeped in.

'What do you want, Sasuke.'

He shuffled inside and sat down at the side of the bed. 'I heard someone screaming and saw a blonde boy leaving your room. I wanted to make sure you were okay.'

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down on the bed. We laid there side by side, watching the ceiling. 'I'm not okay, but thanks for checking.'

'That was Deidara, right?' He looked up at me expectantly, so I nodded as a response, not really wanting to words to leave my mouth. 'What happened?'

'I just screwed up, Sasuke.'

'What are you going to do now?'

'I can't do anything. Knowing him he will ignore every message I sent to him and will ignore me when I went out and met him. He's a strong person and will do anything to keep me away. I already lost.'

'Well that's depressing.'

I let out a snort. 'Tell me about it.'

'Maybe you should go out. It always helped you emptying your head.'

I looked at him a bit surprised. 'That's actually a good idea. I'm failing this exam one way or another. Could at least have some fun tonight. The weekend's gonna be hell anyway.'

…

A few hours later I was ready to leave. I stood by the door, my mother next to me looking a bit worried. My father was watching me from the living room, but said nothing. This was really strange behavior for him. Normally he would gave yelled at me for going out before my exam and that I should be studying if I wasn't going to bed yet. Now he just sat there, staring.

Mother fumbled with my black trench coat, glancing nervously at my father. He still didn't say anything, so I just leave him be.

'Don't be home too late.'

'I won't, mother.'

'Okay, have fun then.' I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. I would take the bus now, but had to take a cab home. The busses didn't drive late at night, especially on a Thursday.

It was a cold night, but at least it didn't rain anymore. The bus arrived at the right time. It was almost empty, only some other students from this neighborhood were here. Probably also going out. I wasn't really in the mood to go out right now, but I knew as soon as I heard the music I would feel better. It would just sweep me away.

The bus ride was spent silent. Even the other students didn't say anything, to excited. Everyone got out at the stop in front of the club. The music already met my ears. My nerves started tingling and I really wanted to dance.

I went inside, no line stopping me on a Thursday night. The wardrobe was closed today, so I took my coat with me, dropping it somewhere on a barstool.

A dance song meeting my ears, urging me to dance, guided me to the dance floor. I danced around, not really caring who was watching me. I wasn't here to get laid tonight, so I could act as carefree as I wanted. It was a nice change.

The song changed into something a bit more sexy, making people around me dancing closer to one another. A guy with dark red hair who had been eyeing me came a bit closer, but I waved him off. He wasn't ugly, but I just wasn't interested. I just wanted to be left alone.

I took a glance around, noting who were all here, when I noticed a certain blonde. No, he couldn't be here. He didn't even like to dance, but he was actually dancing. Grinding his ass into some redheads crotch. How could he do this to me? Did he really not care?

The redhead turned him around and kissed him fiercely. Deidara just let him and threw his arms around his neck. He opened his eyes slightly, meeting mine. His eyes widened in shock, but didn't stop kissing the red. I needed to get out of here.

I made my way of the dance floor, pushing everybody to the side with much force. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. When the cold night hit me I gasped for air. I couldn't believe he would really do such a thing. He tainted the only place I could really be myself.

I took a cab home. The drive there couldn't take any longer. I felt myself falling apart. As soon as the car stopped I opened the door and threw the money at the cabdriver. I just wanted to go to bed.

I stumbled inside the house, making a lot more noise than I had anticipated on. I cringed at the sound and whispered a sorry to no one. My breathing still hadn't steadied, still leaving my mouth in loud gasps.

The door to the living room opened slowly and my father walked up to me.

'I didn't expect you to be home already,' he whispered.

That's when the waterworks started, tears running down my face. He took another step forward and I took one back, afraid of what he might do.

'That boy is not good enough for you, Itachi,' father whispered, grasping my arm and pulling me into a hug. I stood there, petrified in his arms. He knew?

'There are better people out there.'

'But I really liked him,' I cried out. My arms made their way around him and my head leaned on his shoulder. I let myself cry out there. His shushing words southing me somewhat.

'A man will never be able to really care for you, Itachi. That is why we need a woman by our side. We will see this as a phase and now we will just focus on women.'

I knew he was just turning this moment around in his favor, making sure I would only date people he approved of, but I really needed this comfort. At this point I didn't care anymore and would listen to anything he had to say.

After a while I stopped crying and we just stood there. 'How did you know?' I asked.

'I knew as soon as he came walking through that door. He was a beautiful boy, Itachi, but not good enough for you.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	11. The date

I definitely failed the exam, fortunately my father was okay with it. I just had to pass the resit.

The weekend went by so slow I wanted to kill myself. My mind kept thinking about the blonde and then about the blonde and the redhead. On Sunday I was eventually so tired I went to bed at 9 p.m. and woke up the next day at 1 p.m. I felt good when I woke up, until I remembered what happened. A broken heart sucked. Especially when you had so much free time on your hands. Of course it was this week I didn't have any classes.

I went downstairs to have some breakfast or lunch, whatever. My mother was in the kitchen, making a pie or something. I didn't want to disturb her, so I just got a bowl from the closet, filled it with cereal and milk and went to the living room. I wanted to aimlessly stare at the T.V. and no one was going to stop me.

I had been watching T.V. for about an hour when my mother came in. I hadn't got a clue to what I had been watching. Could be tell sell. She sat down beside me and watched some T.V. with me, probably still tell sell.

'You know you have that date tonight, right?' she asked.

I turned my head towards her, looking rather annoyed. 'I have a date?'

'Yes, your father arranged it.' She fumbled around with her skirt, looking rather uncomfortable.

'I have to go, don't I?'

'Yes, you'll meet her at the three brothers.' She stood up resolute and went back into the kitchen. Great, I was really looking forward to this date.

…

I stood in front of the restaurant. I had to clear my head first. My father had dressed me quite nicely, but way to neat if you ask me. It was not like I would be interested in her anyway. With a sigh I got out of the car and walked up to the door.

It had a bit of an Italian look. Rich colored wood adorned the whole place, decorated with flasks of oil and spices hanging everywhere. The standard red and white blocked tablecloth gave it the finishing touch. Not really my style and especially not my fathers. I have no idea why he picked this place.

One of the employees made its way to me. It was the redhead who showed interest in me Thursday. I was not in the mood for this.

'Hey, don't I know you,' he said happily.

'I don't believe you do,' I said coldly back.

He looked a bit hurt. 'Oh, I'm sorry. Did you make a reservation?' he said coolly now.

Of course I felt guilty. I didn't mean to act like that, but he just reminded me of that faithful night. 'No, I'm sorry. I'm just going through a rough time. I've made reservations under the name Uchiha.'

He started smiling again. It was a smile that somehow made me feel a bit uncomfortable. 'Of course, follow me,' he said happily again. I followed him towards a table seated at the window. A good place if you ask me.

My date was already here, so at least I didn't have to wait for her. She looked a bit different than the type my dad usually set me up with. She had short blue hair, with a white flower in it. She wore blue eye shadow, the same color as her hair and she actually had a lip piercing. A little silver ball right under her bottom lip. I guess my father made a mental note about how Deidara had looked.

I sat down opposite of her and that was the moment she actually looked at me.

'Hey, I'm Itachi.'

'Konan,' she said with disinterest. This was going to be a fun date. At least we were both not interested.

'The waiter will be with you shortly,' the redhead said.

'Thanks, Nagato,' Konan answered. Apparently she knew him. She paid no further attention to me and stared out the window again.

'So you come here more often?' I asked, trying to start a conversation.

'Yeah, I actually come here a lot. My boyfriend works here,' she said annoyed.

'Then why exactly are we on a date?' I said just as annoyed. I was already wasting my time, but this was ridiculous.

'Because my father works under your father and he wants to get a promotion.'

'Great, just great,' I grumbled.

'You're not gonna tell your dad, right?' she asked a bit worried.

'Only if you make sure my father thinks I really put effort in this date. I want to be here just as much as you.'

'Oh,' she said a bit surprised. 'What should we do now?'

'I can't go home yet, so why not just have some dinner and act like we're friends or something.'

She pursed her lips, thinking it through for a moment. 'Alright, I don't see the harm in that, but you have to pay.' I waved at her it was fine and she picked up her menu happily. 'The reason our date is here, is actually because my boyfriend owns this place. He wanted to keep an eye on you, but I guess that isn't necessary. Why weren't you looking forward to this date actually?'

'I just broke up with someone and that someone actually being a guy.'

'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said a bit saddened, but then her girly side came out. 'So you're gay. Nagato is actually gay and so is his brother Sasori, although he's been after someone for a while.'

'I'm not gay, I'm actually bi,' I interrupted her.

'But you still date guys and I think Nagato is interested in you. He's been looking your way this entire time.' And the setting up started. What was it with girls and trying to fix everyone up. Didn't I just make it clear I didn't want to date anyone right now?

'Nagato is a real sweetheart. He ones dated this guy and I swear it was the sweetest thing I've ever seen. He bought him gifts all the time and took him on a vacation. It was so sad when they broke up. I wish Yahiko would be that sweet.' She rambled on for a while and I just tuned out. Nodding when she expected a response, but not really listening. I was what I did on most of my dates my father set me up with.

'So you're dating girls again or are you here to see Nagato? His name is said a lot around here.' I looked up and was met with those beautiful piercing blue eyes. It felt like I was stabbed with a knife, his eyes pushing it further in.

'Dei?' I said softly.

'Holy shit. You're Deidara's ex?' Konan asked exasperated. I just ignored her, my eyes glued to Deidara's.

He started walking away, noticing he was getting a lot of attention now Konan had screamed that. Two other redheads came out of the kitchen and stared at me. One of them must be Konan's boyfriend and the other looked like the guy Deidara had been kissing.

I followed Deidara. This could be my only time to try and explain things. I grabbed his wrist and pulled into a little hallway leading to the toilets.

'Could you just listen to me for a second?' I asked when he started pulling away from me.

'I don't want to hear it,' he said coolly.

'Please, just let me explain,' I pleaded.

'What is there to explain? You're here on a date. That seems like quite the hint to me.'

I glanced at Konan, who was watching us with much curiosity. The whole restaurant was watching us. 'I'm here on a date, because my father made me. We're both not interested in each other. How could I start dating someone else, when I'm still missing you.'

He looked at me again. 'You miss me?' he said a bit hopeful.

That was when one of the redheads came up to us. 'I don't think he's looking for an apology, so why not just leave him alone,' he said.

'Sasori, just leave us alone. I can handle this myself,' Deidara said annoyed.

'I believe I have a say in this,' he said angry.

'No you don't. I'm not interested in you. Just go away.'

'That's not what you said Thursday.'

I had just followed the conversation, but this spiked my ears. He was the one who kissed my Dei. 'Just stay away from him,' I said softly, the threat lingering in my words.

He was about to jump me, but hesitated when he noticed how much bigger I was than him. He would have lost against me and he knows it. The red walked away, leaving me and Deidara alone again.

'I could have handled that myself, you know,' he said shyly.

'I know, I'm just a bit protective.'

His blue eyes sought out mine again. I couldn't hold back anymore. I took the last step towards him and gave him a hard and much needed kiss. He didn't pull back, so that was a good sign.

'I'm sorry, Dei. I'll explain everything to you. Just give me another chance.' He nodded softly, letting his head rest against my chest. It felt good having him in my arms again.

'I'll come see you tomorrow if you have the day off.'

'Come early, I have to work at 5 p.m.'

'I'll be there at 10 a.m. then' I felt him smile into my chest and his grip got a bit tighter. I smile spread around my face to.

'You know your eyes look red when you're mad,' he said softly. I shrugged, letting him know I didn't and ignored the comment after that.

'Ahw, you two are the sweetest. Itachi, you have to call me and tell me how everything went,' Konan yelled from across the restaurant.

The other redhead, probably her boyfriend Yahiko shushed her. 'Leave them alone. They don't need you butting in.' But at this moment I didn't care anymore. I was just so glad I had Deidara back.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	12. Making up

I was on my way to Deidara. Fortunately my father was already at work, so I hadn't seen him this morning. My mother didn't really care I was going out. She was just happy I didn't spent the whole day in my room again.

My car drove silently through the many streets. I hadn't been to his place that many times, but I remembered the way there right away. It was a place I wanted to remember forever, from the first time I had seen it. It was already after rush hour, so the roads were almost empty, giving me the room to move around.

There was a nice parking space right in front of the blondes building, like it was meant to be. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He lived on number twelve, so I pushed the beeper and waited for Dei to open up.

'Hello?' sounded his tired voice a bit cracked.

'Hey, open up.' Immediately the buzzer went off, signaling me to push open the door. A few stairs later I stood in front of number twelve, the door already slightly ajar, inviting me in.

I opened the door fully and stepped in. There was no blonde around. He must be around here somewhere.

'Dei?' I called out.

'In the bathroom,' came is muffled voice.

I sat down at the tip of the bed. It had already been made, so I didn't want to mess it up. He had done a lot more work than last time, but he hadn't expected me then. I waited silently for him, still a bit nervous. He really wasn't mad anymore, right?

The door to the bathroom slammed open and a sleepy looking Deidara came out. He was still in his pajama pants and a grey tank top. His hair was a mess and the scratching he did on his head didn't make it any better.

'Did I come to early,' is said mockingly. Obviously he had been asleep before I came.

'No, it's fine. I just brushed my teeth, so I don't have morning breath.' He flopped down beside me, laying down. He still looked really sleepy.

'Why would I mind if you had morning breath?'

'Because I couldn't do this then.' He sat back up, flung his arms around me and gave me hard kiss even sneaking his tongue in for a second. After that he thought he was to tired, so laid back down and gave a loud sigh.

'You're funny, Dei. I really missed that, even though it has only been a few days.'

'I just missed your hotness.' Fortunately he smiled and gave me a wink, otherwise I would have been mad, maybe. He opened his arms, inviting me in and I obliged by laying down in them. He snuggled a bit closer, laying his head down on my shoulder.

'Last time we laid here I told about my life, maybe you should talk about yours now,' he whispered.

'Where do you want me to start?'

'What you do from day to day? Do you have any siblings? What are your parents like? Yada yada.'

I laughed at him. He used the exact same questions I had asked him on our first date. 'Well, you know I go to college, so a lot of my free time goes into that. I use the gym preferably three times a week, but I don't always have the time. And now I'm going to tell you something only one person knows besides me. I really like to paint and when I have the time I love to do that.'

His eyes lit up a bit, staring directly at me. 'Who also knows?'

'My little brother, Sasuke. He's an annoying sixteen year old little brat, but I love him to death. We really need each other to survive in our family. He's a bit of a slut, already had a lot of girlfriends. He blames me for it, but even I didn't lose my virginity at an age of fourteen.'

'So you're a slut to?'

I took a deep breath. Couldn't start lying now. 'I was, yes. I have a lot of stress because of school. It can really drive me crazy, especially since I'm not enjoying it. I went out on Saturday nights to dance and get laid. It helps me blow of some steam.'

'But you're not doing that now, right? So how do you relax now?'

I nuzzled his hair, savoring the smell. It smelled like him. 'Just spending time with you is relaxing enough and helping myself a bit also helps of course.'

He sat up, looking straight at me with a big smile on his face. 'So you don't need me, well that's easy.'

I smiled back at him, but his look changed again. Smile fading and a serious look returning.

'Now answer the last question,' he said. 'What are your parents like?' He actually meant, why haven't you told them about me? But I answered the question first, the explanation coming from that.

'Mother is a really sweet woman. She will do anything for my father, even if it's hurting her own children. I can only guess that's what true love is like. Father is a straightforward kind of man. Everything will happen his way and no one will stand in his way. I will get through college and after that will take over the company and Sasuke will work for me. It doesn't matter that's not what we want, it's what he wants.'

'That must be hard.'

I nodded, giving him some time to process. 'When we fail at anything or he disagrees with our actions, he will hit us. I'm the victim in most of these cases.'

'How could he do that? You're a grown up person. You should be able to say what you want without further actions,' he said unbelievably.

'You do not go against him. I'm literally afraid of him, Dei.'

His blue eyes looked down on me, tears forming in it. 'Are you happy?' he asked.

I shook my head. 'No, I'm not happy. But I've been closer to happiness ever since I've met you. I really believe you can make me happy, Dei.'

'I'll do my best to make you happy. I'll figure this out. We will get through this together.' He started shaking a bit and I had to keep him down before he really fell apart. He felt really bad for me.

'I think you now understand why I hadn't told them about you. Only Sasuke knows, but he will never tell.'

He nodded his head fiercely. 'You don't have to tell them. I don't want him to hit you again.'

'He actually knows you were my boyfriend, but since we broke up he made clear you weren't good enough and I needed a woman by my side.'

'Well it's your live, so I think you should decide who you date and I really hope that's me.'

I laughed a bit and ruffled up his hair even more. 'I wouldn't want it any other way. But let's do something fun now. I think you need to take a shower, so why don't we take one together?'

'I think that is a very good idea.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

I think all of you understand the next chapter will be a shower scene? Still no sex, because I think it's still a bit too early for Deidara to lose his virginity.


	13. Showers

As said in the last chapter a bit of dirt( I mean the title is showers. What would happen there? )With a sweet ending, because that's my style. I love drama, dialogue and sweet endings.

...

I crawled on top of Deidara, gave him a quick kiss and got of the bed. I was already looking forward to the shower with him, so he better hurry up. I extended my hand and pulled him of the bed. After that he ran to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

I tried the handle, but he had actually locked it. What was he up to?

'Dei, what are you doing?'

'Nothing,' he said suspiciously. But I couldn't do anything but wait for him to finish. He was rumbling through whatever kind of stuff he had in there and then the shower turned on. The lock turned and I was about to go in.

'You can't enter, unless you are naked.' I did as I was told and stripped, folding every item and placing it on his bed. I looked my body up and down, being a bit subconscious about it. I looked alright, didn't I?

With a last sigh I opened the door and stepped in. Deidara was already in the shower, looking back over his shoulder. His long blonde hair stuck to his back, covering his tattoo. His round little butt glistened in the water. He looked so sexy.

'Like what you see, huh?' I was caught staring, at his butt. He probably thought I was a pervert.

He smirked at me, before checking me out. His gaze went lower and lower until it settle on something between my legs. A big blush spread around his face and he turned away immediately. Now it was my time to smirk at him.

I got in behind Deidara and was pushed against him. The shower was really too small for two people, but I definitely didn't mind now. I pushed my starting arousal between his buttocks and he gave a small gasp, but didn't stop me. I pushed his hair to the side and started kissing his neck. A soft moan left his mouth.

'I actually wanted to please you this time,' he said.

I laughed in his neck, which tickled and made him giggle. 'You think I'm not pleased when you let me touch you?' He blushed again, but pushed my hands off with much determination. He turned around and tapped me on the forehead.

'I now know your mind, so now it's time to get to know your body. I'm touching you this time.' He picked up a bottle of vanilla scented soap, but a large amount on his hand and spread it on two. He placed them both on my chest and started washing me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his soft touch. His hands went everywhere, every dip and curve was touched, like he tried to remember every part of my body. A low moan was heard when he washed the insides of my upper legs.

He stood up and leaned into me, making me open my eyes. I looked down in half lidded eyes. His erection brushing against my leg. A heated kiss followed, tongues wrestling each other. I grabbed his hips, pulling him even closer. We both moaned when our erections brushed. It was a light touch, but we both wanted this so badly.

A small hand was wrapped around my hardened length. I laid my head on his shoulder, breathing hard. He gave a hesitatingly stroke, not really sure of what he was doing. I moved into his touch, telling him he was doing fine. He got a bit more confident and flicked the head with his thumb. I gave a loud moan, because of the sudden friction.

I noticed his breathing came a little faster to. It surprised me. He wasn't even being touched. It turned me on even more. I grabbed his asscheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. He gave a moan, gripping my dick even tighter. I bucked into his hand, wanting even more friction.

He put his other hand against my chest, pushing me against the wall. I leaned my head against the cold tiles, waiting for what was about to happen. He latched his mouth to my neck, sucking and biting, leaving a path, marking me as his. He made his way down to my nipple and started nibbling on it. All the while his hand never stopped moving. His thumb sometimes going over the slid, spreading the precum.

The lower he got, the louder I moaned. I felt my orgasm building, but he was almost there. I just had to keep it in a bit longer. I had to think of something else. How Konan wanted to hear everything that happened today, probably even this and oh shit it was in his mouth.

It was just the head, but it felt so good. His warm mouth sucking on it a bit.

'I'm not gonna last long, Dei,' I said. He looked up at me a bit surprised. He nodded slowly and while our eyes were still locked he slid down further. The sight was such a turn on, I couldn't help it. I came with a screamed moan, filling his mouth with my seed.

He slowly came back up again, a disgusted look on his face. 'Semen tastes funny.' I let out an exhausted laugh.

'You'll get used to it.' He gave me a sweet smile, flung his arms around my neck and made himself comfortable.

'That was fun,' he whispered.

'It definitely was,' I responded. What he didn't know was that my hand was slowly reaching his erection. I always returned the favor.

First I fumbled with his balls. He gasped loudly, gripping my neck even tighter. My fingers brushed against his length, his cock giving a twitching response. He needed release just as much as I had needed it.

I grabbed his erection and gave it a hard pump. He let out a loud moan, before latching his lips to mine. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and slowly started moving around. I let him do as he pleased and kept pumping his dick, increasing the pace a bit. He moaned into my mouth, but never stopped kissing.

I pumped faster and faster, my movements becoming erratic. He started screaming now, his cock tightening in my hand. He wouldn't be long now.

After a few more strokes he came with a last moan. His seed spilled all over my hand. I let his softening length go and washed my hand under the steady stream of water. We were both so exhausted we just stood there and let the water wash the fresh sweat away.

We gave each other a few more soft kisses, before it really was time to get out. We dried each other of, cherishing the others body. We went back into the bedroom/ living room/ kitchen and laid down on the small bed. We were so close that our foreheads touched, a smile on both of our faces.

After a while it was time for me to go home and for Deidara to get to work. He was now dressed in a pair of very sexy and tight fitting dark blue skinnyjeans. I just wanted to rip it of his body and ravish him then and there.

'Ita, stop staring at my ass and get going. I really need to leave.'

I smirked at him. 'As if you mind me looking at your cute little butt, but I'll go.'

He opened the door and guided me out, rolling his eyes as I made it out. I turned back around at him for a goodbye kiss and caught him smiling sweetly at me.

'What?' I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Nothing, just happy.'

I glanced at my feet before looking back up again. 'I love you, Dei.' And with that I left him looking rather shocked.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	14. Little brothers

I was utterly bored. Thoughts of Deidara were still running through my head, even some fresh ones from this morning, but I had nothing else to do. I was browsing a bit on my computer, searching for nothing in particular. I had some fun with typing in half questions in Google and see what other people asked. I mean who asks Google why they are still single. Isn't that one of the answers?

I took another glance at the clock. Two hours until Dei would be done working. I assumed he would call me immediately, maybe even yell at me for a bit. I hadn't said it at the most romantically time, but the feeling at that moment was just so strong. You had to say it then, right?

I clicked on the next page and was met with a few more fails. I also enjoyed websites where they posted stupid statuses of facebook. Some people are really dumb. I enjoyed a few more of them when my door slammed open again. Well, at least someone was going to entertain me now.

After he had closed the door, Sasuke sat down quietly on the bed, swinging his feet and staring at his hands. He looked rather strange.

'What's wrong?' I asked with an uncaring tone. Of course I really did care, but he didn't like it when I showed it. He would call me nosy and storm out before he even said anything about his problem. After that he would be a bit depressed and would not be enjoyable for days. When I didn't have time for him I would actually fake interest in something.

'Hn,' was his answer.

'Alright.' I went back to surfing, laughing at a few more facebook statuses. They were really funny. I should show them to Dei sometime.

Sasuke let out a loud sigh, gaining my attention again.

'Just spill it, Sasuke,' I said in an annoyed voice, also fake.

'I kissed Naruto,' he blurted out.

I turned my chair around slowly, it screeching under my weight. He had his face buried in his hands in embarrassment. Father was going to love this, two man lovers in his family.

'And why did you kiss him?'

'He just wouldn't shut up! He was just talking and talking and talking about god knows what. First I wanted to slap him, but I knew he would just start whining as to why I had done it. The only other idea I had was kissing him and it actually helped.' The last part he said in a small shy voice.

'Then what happened?'

He started fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. Well, at least I know more happened. It really made me curious though. I never actually thought Sasuke would be attracted to men. He had never ones shown any interest and he had dated plenty of girls.

'I can't help you unless you talk.' I turned around in my chair again. Acting like I didn't really care. He would crack soon enough.

'Okay, okay. I'll talk.' Crack. 'After I ended the first kiss I realized I had actually liked it, so I kissed him again. To which he responded eagerly and before I knew it, we were both naked.'

'You didn't fuck him, did you?' I asked unbelievable.

He shook his head, averting his eyes. Then a thought struck me.

'He fucked you?' I almost yelled. No way my little brother would bottom. He had slept with way too many girls to bottom. That would be crazy.

'No, of course not. He just gave me a blow job and it was the best one I ever had.' While he was remembering it he looked like he was in pure bliss, until he noticed what he was doing. 'Make me stop thinking about him, Itachi,' he said desperate.

'Why would you want to stop thinking about him if he gave you your best head ever? I don't see the problem here.'

He stood up of the bed and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands, trying to reason with me. 'You don't understand. I can't be gay. The whole school will be mocking me, laughing at me. And don't even get me started about father.'

'I never said you were gay, Sasuke.'

His eyes widened in shock, realizing the mistake he had made. He could have said he was bi, like I was, but he made the distinction of being gay. He had known all along. That was why he slept with so many girls. It was just a cover up. How unhappy he must have been.

When everything had hit him, he just crawled into my lap and laid his head on my shoulder, like he had done when he was little. We hadn't been this close in a while and it felt a bit strange, but also really familiar. I let my hand stroke his soft black hair and wrapped my other arm around his waist.

'How am I gonna get through this?' he whispered.

I gave him a little squeeze before answering. 'Just by living your life. If you really like this Naruto kid, then at least give it a shot.'

'I hadn't even realized I liked him.'

'Sometimes these little blonde creatures just crawl into your life and become the most important thing in it.'

'How is everything going with your blonde?'

A smile adorned my face at the mention of my blonde. 'We made up.'

He turned around in my lap, looking up at me. His eyes glistened a bit, telling me he had been about to cry. 'That's good. I'm happy for you.'

'I love him.'

His eyes widened again, but now out of shock at my statement. He jumped from my lap and stood in front of me. He wore the biggest smile, his whole posture sending waves of excitement. 'That's so huge! You've never loved anyone. This must be some perfect guy.'

'He is amazing. The most beautiful person I've ever seen and with the kindest heart.'

'I think I'll be the judge of that. He still needs the little brother approval.'

I had to laugh at that and as a reaction I ruffled his hair, messing it up. 'Why don't we go on a double date. I'd like to meet this Naruto who made my little brother gay.'

A blush spread across his face, but he didn't say anything. He was dealing rather well. Maybe Deidara could talk to him a bit.

'Alright, I'll ask Naruto.'

'He's already okay with this?' I asked unbelievable.

A smirk spread on his face. 'He asked me out immediately.' Of course, our little popular slut. 'Well, I'm gonna go.' He walked to the door and opened it softly, glancing in the hallway if anyone had been listening. He turned around again, whispering, 'don't tell father.'

'This will be our little secret.'

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	15. Double date

Today was our double date with Naruto and Sasuke. Deidara and I were already sitting in the small lunchroom by the window. The two young lovers were running late and by the way Sasuke had sound on the phone I didn't even want to know.

My lovely blonde was staring out the window, looking at the passersby. Sometimes he would smile at the couples that walked by, some with children, some just alone. And then he would look disgusted by someone's outfit. Like some girl with a way to tight pair of jeans with the fat hanging over the belt.

I caught his chin in my hand and made him look at me. I brushed his long blond lock out of his face and looked into two bright blue eyes. A smile was always hidden in them, telling me he really was as happy as he could be. I brought my face closer to this and let my lips linger in front of his.

'Stop teasing,' he said through a smile. So I captured his lips in a kiss, letting my tongue slide over his lip ring. He opened his mouth a bit, but before I could enter it he tickled my tongue with his. The naughty boy.

We were really getting into it now. Tongues massaging, teeth nibbling and lips kissing. We didn't even notice when two people slid in the booth across from us.

'Your brother is hot, Sasuke,' someone suddenly said. Both in shock we turned around, facing the two sixteen year olds in front of us.

'Shut up, loser,' Sasuke said to the blonde boy next to him. My eyes immediately landed on Naruto. Well, he was blonde so that was good. His blue eyes were a bit darker in comparison to those of Deidara. The other thing I noticed was that he looked a bit flushed, so that meant I really didn't want to know.

'You're right, Itachi. Deidara is cute, the way he's blushing right now,' Sasuke said, examining my boyfriend. I glanced to the side and saw that the blonde was indeed blushing and turned even darker at the remark.

'At least he is still embarrassed when caught in an intimate scene. I could not say the same thing about Naruto, but I really don't want to know what you guys did before you came here.' I guess I made Sasuke a bit mad at that, but he shouldn't say such a thing to my Dei. Naruto just looked at me dumbly.

Deidara composed himself and turned towards the two kids. 'It's very nice to meet the both of you,' he said politely. 'And I am not that cute. Also know I am still older than the two of you, so expect some respect.' I guess I didn't need to stand up for him.

The two lovers stared at him dumbfounded and were to afraid to even say something back. I was so proud.

Then Deidara clapped his hands happily, breaking the silence. 'Now, let's order something to eat. I'm starving and I've heard that Itachi is paying.'

'Oh, really now? And when did you hear that?'

He turned his head towards me and smiled sweetly. 'I just said it, didn't I.' Naruto burst out laughing at that and Deidara and I looked at him a bit confused. It had been a joke, but it wasn't that funny.

'He isn't very smart and thinks a lot of things are funny. He can't help it and he's still cute,' Sasuke said bored, looking at the menu instead of us. Alright, if Sasuke liked him he should be okay. I still eyed him a bit suspiciously.

Deidara and I both picked up our menus and picked something out. Naruto was the last one to pick it up, but the first one to choose what he wanted.

'You're not eating ramen,' Sasuke said evenly.

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the menu again. I smile was tugging at my lips. Okay, that was pretty cute.

After we had ordered, Deidara was looking outside again. I guess he liked to just watch people. Sasuke and Naruto were talking quietly to each other, having a moment or something. Naruto made Sasuke smile a bit and then I knew he was perfect for him. No one ever made Sasuke smile, except for me sometimes. It was good to see him smile like that.

I turned towards my blonde and nuzzled his soft hair. It smelt like lavender, he must have washed it this morning. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. I gave a slide not towards the little ones and Dei looked at them, smiling right after.

'And you say I'm cute,' he said mockingly. Sasuke turned bright red, smile faltering immediately.

'Stop teasing my little brother. He was having a moment,' I said to the blonde, giving him a soft push. He was about to push me back, when our food arrived. We waited patiently for the waitress to put everything down and as soon as everyone had a plate in front of them, Deidara just attacked his. He really was hungry.

I softy patted his hair, making him glance up in surprise. 'If you keep eating like that, you'll choke.'

He flushed a bright red. 'I hadn't have any breakfast,' he said softly.

I looked at the two younger ones and saw them focused only on their food. I leaned towards Deidara and whispered in his ear. 'Why didn't you have any breakfast?'

He stiffened a bit, also glancing towards the lovers. 'I didn't have any money to buy breakfast,' he whispered.

'I thought you were doing fine,' I said worried.

'Apparently Sasori was giving me his part of the tips, but he doesn't really like me anymore. At the end of the week I'm a little tight now.'

How was I supposed to respond to that? One way I would be worried sick and he would live his life like this, the other way I would offer him money and his pride would be crushed. What was I supposed to do?

'What are you eating tonight?'

'I still have some canned soup.'

I grimaced at that. He should be eating something a lot better. 'Do you want me to take you out for dinner?'

'I'm fine, Itachi. Just let it go,' he whispered threw gritted teeth.

'Are you guys okay?' Naruto asked. Sasuke and Naruto were already done eating and were staring at us intensely. I guess we weren't doing this as secretive as we thought we were. Deidara got even madder now, his pride really bruised.

'We're fine. Just something between us. There's no need to worry.'

Sasuke stared at me. He had heard what we had been talking about. I could read it all over his face, but I know I would be the only one. He was an open book to me, while so closed off to others. He then turned to Naruto. 'Naruto, I think we should make this date last a little longer. We haven't really get to know Deidara yet, so I think we should go to the amusement park.'

I saw Deidara's eyes soften. He knew why Sasuke had said it and appreciated the gesture.

'Seriously? We will go on all the rollercoasters!' Naruto yelled cheerfully.

Deidara's gaze caught that of Sasuke and he mouthed a thank you to him. Sasuke nodded slightly, not letting Naruto notice this. Sasuke really was a good brother.

I leaned into Dei again, which made him stiffen again. 'If you don't mind, I'd like to come home with you afterwards,' I whispered.

His blue eyes shot to me, wearing a naughty gleam. 'I'd like that,' he whispered back.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Alright I can't keep it in anymore! Yes the next chapter will most likely contain sex. So if you don't like manxman don't read.

And a note to the side, I would really appreciate it if you would review. Just so I know I'm doing an okay job


	16. Deidara's first time

A bit longer and loads of good stuff. Enjoy!

...

After a long day at the amusement park Deidara and I were finally at his place. Naruto had been really tiring, but Sasuke had seemed to enjoy himself. I never imagined him being this happy with an energetic person like Naruto. I would have gone completely mad and the way Deidara looked he would be as well.

With sleepy eyes he stabbed the key in the lock en turned. He swung the door open and went inside. I followed suit, putting my back and the kitchen table and hanging my coat on a kitchen chair. When I looked back up again I was met with a pair of lips. Deidara crushed his lips into mine and I gasped for breath.

I gripped him by the arms and steadied him a few inches away, breaking the kiss.

'What are you doing?' I asked breathless.

'I want you,' he said lustfully. I stood there, looking at him dumbfounded.

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

'Yes, now shut up.' He lunged at me again, throwing his arms around my neck and attacking my lips with his. Well, I can't say I minded, but I thought he was tired.

I was certain he wasn't tired when he pulled me over to the bed and threw me on it. He climbed on top of me and started unbuttoning my shirt. His eyes were glazed over with lust and it was such a turn on. We were really going to do this!

I sat up and he slipped the shirt off me, pushing me back down again. We were doing this at his pace and I wasn't about to oblige. His fingers slid across my chest, tweaking my nipples on the way. I let out a satisfied moan, liking the way he touched me softly.

'Let's take this off.' His hand went up and he pulled the band out of my hair, letting my locks fall free on the bed. He raked his fingers through it, watching the way it glistened in the light.

His head came down to me and he softly kissed my lips. After that he licked a path down my chin to my neck. He suckled the place where he could feel my pulse, leaving a red spot. I let my hand slid down over his back, towards his ass, and squeezed. He moaned into my neck, after biting it. I let out a gasp and felt my dick harden under him.

He kissed a way down to my stomach, nibbling on my nipples along the way and halted in front of the beginning of my pants. He fumbled with the first button, his hands shaking nervously. This wasn't going to work. He was too nervous to really know what he had to do.

'Dei, come here,' I said softly.

He looked up surprised, but did as I asked and laid down on top of me. I grabbed him by the hips and reversed our roles, me now lying on top of him. He looked shocked and a bit frightened at the same time. I patted is soft blond hair and soothed him with soft whispers.

'You know I would never do anything you don't want to do. Just tell me when I'm going too far,' I whispered.

He nodded in responds and I went to work. I slipped my hand under his back and lifted him a bit, giving me access to pull off his shirt. Softly I laid him down on the bed again and gave him a kiss on the lips. I licked his bottom lip, making him open his mouth and took the lip ring between my teeth. I pulled softly, making him moan a bit. After that I slid my tongue in his mouth and massaged his with mine. I savored his taste. He had eaten cotton candy at the amusement park and I could still taste it on his tongue.

He was relaxing at my familiar touch. He had done this before, so this shouldn't be scary.

I released his lips en kissed a way down. I kissed his chin, his neck, his shoulder, his chest and then his nipple. With the nipple ring. I hadn't touched that before and was really wondering what it would do to him. I flicked it with my tongue and took it in my mouth. When I looked up at him his mouth was agape and his eyes closed. His breathing came faster and I knew he liked this. I gave it another flick and then kissed lower again. I licked his bellybutton and he giggled. Well, that was not improving the mood, shouldn't do that again.

I was now down to his pants. He got up and leaned on his elbows. He looked at me expectantly, every fear disappeared from his face. I undid his button and pulled down the zipper. I lifted his hips up and started pulling on his skinny jeans and I pulled some more and pulled harder. These things were never coming off!

After a lot of pulling they finally came off. Now those boxers were coming off immediately. I yanked them off and finally the blonde was naked.

'Took you long enough,' he complained.

I glared at him. 'I don't like your skinnyjeans anymore.'

Before he could say anything else I let my hand glide towards his privates. His dick had softened after the long pull on his jeans. Another reason why I hated them now. Well, this meant I had to stimulate him. I crawled back up until I was face to face with his dick. He gave a soft whimper, begging me to begin.

I licked along the length, making him moan. I flicked the tip, teasing the sensitive spot beneath the head. After a lot more teasing I took the head in my mouth and sucked my way down. It had hardened again a while back and now it was just to make him feel good. I bobbed my head a couple of times, making him buck up his hips.

I had my eyes closed, so didn't see when Deidara reached up towards his nightstand and picked up something. He tapped me on the shoulder, gaining my attention. I opened my eyes and let his erection fall out of my mouth. He groaned when it his stomach. When he had composed himself he reached out something to me. I picked it up a bit confused and saw that it was lube. We were really doing this. I looked up and saw him biting his lip, blushing heavily.

'You're really sure?' I asked just in case.

He nodded, laying back down, waiting for me to start. I watched his beautiful body for a second. Seeing him breath in and out, it coming faster with the second. He was getting nervous again, so I should hurry. It would only hurt more if he's scared.

I opened the little bottle and squirted some on my fingers, spreading it evenly. With my other hand I opened his legs a little more, gaining better access. I let the tip of my finger touch the ring of muscles. Deidara started to tremble.

'We should stop,' I said resolute.

'No, just do it. I'll be fine,' he yelled. This was not the way I wanted this to go, but I didn't know how to convince him. I let the finger slide in and he sucked in a deep breath. His walls clenched around the one finger, so I stayed still. When his body finally relaxed again I started moving it in and out. His breathing came a little harder and I wondered if he was actually liking it.

I let the second finger enter. He lifted his hips a bit, giving me even more access. Was he really enjoying this or was he doing this to lessen the pain?

The thirds finger went inside and I started moving around, trying to find that spot. After a little wiggle I had found it. He moaned loudly, thrusting his hips down on my fingers. I believe the blonde was ready and otherwise I had a problem. I needed him bad.

I took my fingers out of him, letting the hole a bit open by itself and got back on top of him. I looked him in the eyes and saw only lust there, no more fear. He really was ready.

The tip of my cock teased the little hole. He gasped, closing is eyes. When he opened them again I saw something else.

'I love you to, Itachi,' he whispered.

I couldn't stop anymore. I slid inside, not stopping until I was all the way in. I had stretched him enough, so thankfully he wasn't in too much pain. He still bit his lip, but his eyes stayed tear free. That meant I had done a good job.

He moved around a bit under me, getting in a good position for him and then I slid out a bit and slowly thrust back in. I never had anyone as tight as him. I moaned when I was fully sheeted again. I caught his lips in a kiss and let my hands slide down to his hips. Lifting them up a bit, I went on my search for his special spot. After a few more thrusts I had found it, making him moan loudly in my mouth. His tongue made his way inside my mouth and wrestled my tongue. This was his way of telling me to go faster.

I gave him a harder thrust at the same angle, getting another loud moan. I had definitely found it. I released his mouth and watched his face while my thrusts went even faster. He kept moaning and gasping, having his eyes closed up. His face was so beautiful like this. I wiped his blonde hair out of his face and saw even more.

'Harder,' he moaned.

I was now pounding into him. He couldn't even moan normally, just screaming away. I loved his sounds. I grabbed his erection and started stroking it hard, squeezing the precum out of the tip. His walls tightened again, now telling me he was enjoying it and coming. A few more hard thrusts against his prostate and a few more pulls made him come loud and hard. He coated both mine and his stomach in his white wetness.

The sight had been so gorgeous I felt my own orgasm building. I shouldn't take too long, that would only hurt Dei. I gave a few more a little less hard thrusts and forced the orgasm out of me. I came with one last loud moan, coating his insides. He whimpered when he felt he was being filled up.

Being exhausted by the exercise I let myself fall down on top of him. We were both breathing hard still. He pushed me off him, my softened dick gliding out. I let myself fall into the soft cushion and pulled Deidara against me. He made himself comfortable against my chest and closed his eyes. We didn't say anything, because we didn't need words to describe how wonderful that had been.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	17. Helping each other

Slowly I opened my eyes. I wanted to stretch my arms above my head, but something held them down. Then I remembered I was in Deidara's house, in his bed, with him laying in my arms. I was spooning him and he had his arms wrapped around mine, keeping me close. I nuzzled his soft blonde hair and took a whiff of the smell. It still smelled like lavender.

I squeezed him a little tighter against my chest, making his breath come uneven. I didn't want to wake him up, but I wanted him to wake up. His naked ass was grinding into my cock, making it harden. I wanted to take him again, but he probably was still sore. How was I going to survive this beauty.

He blinked a few times, slowly waking up. His grip around my arms tightened, making me grunt a bit in pain. He turned around and now we laid face to face on the one pillow he had. Our noses were almost touching. His eyeliner was now a smear under his eyes. He had forgotten to take it off last night. Which reminded me of something else I had forget to take off or better yet, out.

'Sorry, I have to take my lenses out.' I flipped the duvet of me and stepped out of the bed, rubbing my hurt eyes along the way. I wasn't supposed to do that, but it felt like it really helped.

'Did you bring your glasses?' Deidara asked sleepy.

'Yeah, they're in my bag.' I motioned to the kitchen table and left for the bathroom after that.

After some struggling I finally had those damn things out. I hated being blind. The door creaked open and a still very naked Deidara stepped in with my case which held my glasses. Unfortunately I couldn't see his beautiful body do to my blindness.

'Thought you might wanted your glasses here instead of in the kitchen. I would have loved to see you fall down, but I thought I'd be nice for now.' He tried to hold back the smile, but didn't succeed. The blurred image of him came closer and soon enough a saw him handing me the case. I put on the glasses fast, so I could have another glimpse of him.

He limped back out. I guess he did hurt a bit. I cringed at the sight and felt extremely bad about it all. I hope he would forgive me.

I walked after him and saw that he already had returned to his bed. It was his day of and my last one of my little vacation. Tomorrow I had to go back to class and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I just wanted to spent more time with Deidara and not listen to those boring lectures. The headache was already rising.

'Come on, nerd. Get back to bed,' the blonde said sleepy.

'I'm a nerd now?' I asked, walking towards him and laying down next to him.

'A sexy nerd, but yes, still a nerd.' He grabbed my arms and swung them around him, making me spoon him again.

'Good to know.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I like you with glasses. You looked dead sexy on our first date. The shirt that was a little too small and the sweatpants hanging low on your hips. I wanted to devour you alive.'

'I wish you did.' He laughed softly, his back shaking my cock awake. I kissed the small tattoo behind is ear and then took the tip in my mouth and nibbled it softly. His breathing became a bit heavier and then his stomach grumbled. The blonde was hungry.

'We should have some breakfast,' I whispered huskily in his ear, my erection still thinking for me.

He stiffened and stayed silent for way too long. Something was wrong.

'I don't have any food here,' he whispered, embarrassment hinting in his voice.

I pulled him a little tighter, letting him know it was okay. 'We'll get breakfast somewhere. We could get bagels or something.'

'I'm sorry,' he said through tears.

I turned him around, making him face me. 'There is nothing wrong. Why are you apologizing?'

'Because I'm the one that should be independent. I should be able to at least take care of myself. How can I make you happy if I can't even do that?' Tears kept coming and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now.

'Maybe we should do this differently. I'll be taking care of you and you will be making me happy,' I said in a desperate attempt.

He looked at me with big eyes, the last tears rolling down. Because of the wetness his eyes looked even brighter and I almost got lost in them.

'How would you be able to take care of me? You still live at home and you don't even have a job,' he said accusingly.

'I don't know. We could try selling some of my paintings.'

'You don't have time to make a lot of them due to college, so that would never get us enough money.' Why was he being the voice of reason! I don't know how I was supposed to fix this. I was just blurting out ideas.

'I will stop with college and just paint all day. I'll make enough paintings and if that doesn't work we will open an art gallery and make money that way.'

'You're father would never let you do that.'

'Then I will just leave home,' I yelled. He stiffened in my arms, but relaxed right after. His blue eyes were still fixed on me. His face so emotionless I didn't even recognize him. The words registered a bit later.

'So you are finally leaving the home you hate so much,' he said monotonous.

I looked at him with so many things running through my head. I was shocked, confused and relieved all at the same time. I sat up, my arms slipping away from Dei. I wasn't thinking clear. I couldn't just leave home, drop out of college and start a new life. I threw my hands around my head, making me only see my own lap.

'I talked with Sasuke yesterday and we both agreed you had to get out of there. He worries about you and I worry about you. We'll make this work, I promise.' The emotion was back in his voice. Sadness. He had set the whole thing up. He lured me right into it and I was thankful for it. He made me realize a lot of things. Maybe I should do all those things I said to him, but not for him, for myself.

'We need to have a plan, before we start doing these things. My father has to be the last to know, so college should be second to last. They will call my father when I drop out.'

He smiled softly at me. He sat up and rubbed my back with his hand. 'So we are going to do this?'

I nodded. 'Yeah, it would make me a lot happier, wouldn't it?'

'That was the whole reason I brought it up.'

I glanced back at him. My black eyes meeting his blue ones. The gleam of happiness was still there and that would pull me through everything.

'Kiss me,' I whispered.

He leaned into me, laying his arms around my neck. He softly pressed his lips against mine. While kissing he pulled me down on the bed again.

'Make love to me,' he said lustfully.

And that was exactly what I did. Taking my time and slowly gliding in and out of him, letting him know how thankful I was to call him mine.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	18. Making plans

My life had become even more stressful. Sometimes I felt like I was going crazy, but nothing I could do about that now. I went to class, studied and found time to paint to. Sleep, that was something I didn't have time for. I stayed with Deidara a couple of times a week, because I painted in his apartment, and he would make me sleep then. But when I slept home, well I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. There were so many thoughts running through my head and I was scared. How was this ever going to end right?

I gave a loud sigh, leaning my head on the keyboard and filled my paper with "cvvcnmnn". Probably not my best idea, but I was just so tired. I wanted this to end soon.

_Slam!_

That boy was going to leave a dent in the wall if he kept this up.

He stood in the doorway, arms crossed and stared intently at me. His black hair was muzzled and I didn't want to know. He just came back from Naruto or his new girlfriend as he referred to him to our parents.

'How are you doing?' he asked.

I turned towards my computer again and started deleting my head written letters one by one. 'Great,' I said bored.

'Well, you look awful,' he said. Way to brighten the mood, brat. He now closed the door and sat down on my bed. I guess we were going to have a private talk. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk about this again, but he deserved an explanation. He had set this up with Deidara, so he wanted to know how everything was going.

'So is everything planned out already?' he asked, worry tinting his voice.

'Deidara has been taken care of a lot of things. He took some time off, so I'm getting some money out of my savings for him to use. He actually already sold a few of my painting.'

'When are you leaving?'

I got out of my chair and sat down next to him. It was not like I was really studying anyway. 'We don't have the funds for that yet. Deidara's apartment is too small for the both of us, so we need a bigger one. So we also need more money to pay the rent. First we need to have a secure income, after that the bigger apartment and lastly I'll leave.'

He leaned his head against my shoulder. 'How long will it all take?' he asked softly.

'I have no idea. Deidara is actually working it all out. He was already looking for other apartments, I think.'

'He's a good boyfriend.'

I smiled for the first time in days. 'Yes, he definitely is.'

…

I was in Deidara's apartment. It stood full with my paintings and you could barely get from one place to the other. Deidara himself was sitting on the bed, looking for new apartments and what not on his laptop. I was making yet another painting in the kitchen. We had sold the kitchen table, so there was more room now.

I glanced at the beautiful blonde, taking every form in. I was making him a portrait, but he didn't know it yet. It would be a surprise for him and we could hang it up in our new apartment. We now had a little more money to spare, so the plans were really moving along. It wouldn't be long before I would drop out of college and move out of my family home. It would feel weird to just leave Sasuke, but he already said that he would be staying with Naruto for a few days. Just so our father could cool down.

I mixed some of the red paint with the brown and let the brush glide over his hair. It would make the perfect coloring for the shadow under his bang. His eyes were still empty. I would get to them last. I wanted to take my time to color them and shape them. It had to be perfect like his real eyes were.

A buzzing sound echoed through the silent apartment. Deidara grabbed his cellphone and read the text someone had send him.

'Yahiko is asking if you would want to make a painting for the restaurant,' the blonde said, turning back to his laptop.

'I'll do that. Make an appointment with him. We need to discuss the price and size of the painting,' I responded.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the screen. I guess he had found something good.

His nose needed a bit more refinement. I added a little more shadow to the side and made it a little sharper. It looked better that way.

'I think I've found it,' he suddenly called out happily. I put my paintbrush down and slowly went to him. I had to step around a few paintings and push others to the side. Some of them were still empty, but needed empty canvasses to.

I sat down next to him and looked at the pictures he showed me. It had two bedrooms, both separated from the living room. The kitchen wasn't too big, but we would both fit in there without bothering each other. The living room in comparison was rather big. The walls were painted a light beige, which would fit perfectly with wooden accents. The floor was laminated in every room except the bathroom. There laid tiles in a white and blue design. There was actually a shower big enough to give the both of us enough room to wash our hair at the same time. One of the best parts was that the apartment was already furnished. That would save some money.

'I thought we could use the bigger bedroom as our bedroom. The bed is larger than the one I have now, so that's nice. And the other bedroom could be used as your working space.'

'It looks great, Dei.' I nuzzled his hair, pushing the hair away with my nose and kissed him softly on the little bomb behind his ear.

He smiled satisfied. 'I thought so too. Another good thing is that you can pay rent in advance, so when we have a little more money to spare, we can pay the rent for the next month.'

'It's really happening, isn't it?' I asked, suddenly very nervous. Everything was getting so close. I could see it happen in the future, but now. It was all going so fast.

He closed the laptop and put it on the floor, creating more space on the bed. He turned his body towards me and hugged my tightly, his arms around my neck. As a reaction I put my arms around his waist, but didn't really pay attention.

'Everything is going to be alright, Ita. Just imagine how much easier your life will be when it's just the two of us.' He softly stroked my hair, pulling the string out of it along the way.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. They slowly glided down, wetting Deidara's shirt on his shoulder where my chin was laying on. It was all too much. The stress, the tiredness and the happiness, because I was sure that when all of this was done I would be as happy as I could be.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


	19. Moving

Deidara was sitting next to me in the car, grinning stupidly and hopping up and down in his chair. We were on our way to the apartment to have our first look around. We had seen enough pictures and had talked to the landlord already. This would be the final step. If it wasn't perfect now, we had to start looking all over again.

'I'm so excited!'

'I know you are,' I said while rolling my eyes.

'This is the place, I'm sure of it!'

'Yes, this is where we will grow old and have a million babies.' I took a right turn and honked at someone who cut in front of me.

He turned his head towards me with a dead look in his eyes. 'I won't be the one that's having babies. If you want babies, good luck with it then.'

I smirked. 'So, you don't want kids huh? I mean adoption is very normal these days.'

'No! No babies. They are annoying,' he said resolute.

'Well, we will just grow old there, sweetie.'

With a smile he raised his eyebrow. 'So I'm sweetie now?'

'Cutie better?' I parked the car and turned off the engine. We had arrived at the apartment building.

Deidara opened the door and grumbled something like, 'I'm not cute.'

I got out the car as well and followed him, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. He looked up at me, smiling again. The whole cute thing already forgotten. He kissed be softly before we entered the building.

Even the entrance hall looked good. It was clean and well kept. It was a spacious room with on the right and left side all the mailboxes of the building and at the back the stairs up. The landlord came out of a little room in the left back corner and greeted us friendly. He took us up a few stairs and let us enter the apartment.

We stared in amazement. There was no hallway, so you just entered the living room immediately. It looked just as good as we had first anticipated. The landlord left us alone, giving us some time to look around. He already knew it was in the bag. We wanted this place.

A brown couch stood in de back of the room against the windowsill. The window behind it was huge and we had a nice view. Not to great because of the large building on the other side of the street, but you could really take a look around the street itself. A wooden bookcase stood against the right wall, empty of course. The left wall was left empty. A small table was put against the wall behind the door for a T.V. to hold, but we had to buy that ourselves. The last thing was a coffee table in front of the brown couch. It looked cozy, but needed one extra chair. The fill the spacious room a bit.

Next we entered the kitchen which was to the right. It was as small as we had thought, but it had a nice view for when you were doing the dishes. The window being right above the sink. It looked alright, but we didn't really care, we weren't really into cooking anyway.

We went back to the living room and took the second door on the right wall. That was the extra bedroom we would be using for my paintings. It looked good and had enough space to hold some paintings. It would be a lot better than Deidara's apartment at the moment. We just had to get rid of the extra bed. It took in too much space. The closet I could use for my paint and other stuff.

'Let's take a look at the master bedroom,' Deidara sat enthusiastically. He skipped out of the little bed room and right into the little hallway on the left side of the living room. He opened the first door, but noticed it was the bathroom.

'I don't like the tiles, but the fact that we have a bath is great,' is said from behind him, making him startle.

'We could just put in different tiles after a while. It will work for now.'

'Come on, let's check out the next room,' I said, wiggling my eyebrows. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the next door. 'Open it.'

He slowly opened the door, it creaking along the way. We sucked in a deep breath at the sight.

The walls had the same coloring as the living room and the floor was also the same. A dark wooden bed was in the centre of the left wall, it was neatly made with a white duvet. A just as dark woorden closet stood against the same wall as the door. It was big, so all of our stuff should fit in there and otherwise we still had the chest of drawers on the right wall. It was set there, so you could also put a T.V. in this room.

But the most beautiful thing was the large window in de back of the room. It went from ceiling to floor and was framed by a white net curtain and a red velvety curtain. It brought in so much light. I could already see Deidara lying there in de middle of the bed, naked. The light bringing out every curve and dip his body had, his golden hair almost lighting up itself and his blue eyes shining their light at me.

'I love it,' Deidara whispered.

'Me too.'

…

A week later we were moving all of Dei's stuff into the apartment. He had more junk than I first had anticipated, but it fit easily in the much larger apartment. The bed was already gone out of the small bedroom and all of my painting stuff was put up there. I had loads of space left. This would work a lot better.

I had already moved some of my stuff here, but not too much. Everyday a little more would come, so that my parents wouldn't notice. The last things will come with me when I truly left.

Deidara was folding his clothes and putting it in the closet and drawers. I was hanging up a certain painting on the left wall in the living room. I had given it to him last night and he was overjoyed, but said I had to paint one of myself. Then they could hang right next to each other. I guess I had more work to do.

Deidara came shuffling out of the bedroom on his slippers, already feeling right at home. He looked perfect here and it would be great living with him here. The best part was that we could go somewhere when we were annoying each other. We haven't really been fighting, but who knows what would happen when we really live together.

'The T.V. is way too small for this apartment,' he said staring at the thing. It really was, but we hadn't got any money to buy a new one. It had to do for now, so I just shrugged my shoulders. Couldn't be helped.

'I think everything is done,' is said after hanging up the painting perfectly. Deidara was staring at it with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He cocked his head to the left, then to the right and back to the left.

'Looks great,' he said finally. He really made me worry there. 'I think we're done too. Everything is put into place and there is only one thing left to do.'

I frowned, not really understanding what he meant. There was nothing left to do, but rest.

He leaned against the wall of the hallway and traced the outline with his finger. He studied it as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, with pouted lips. 'I believe we have a lot of places to break in.'

My eyes widened and I my erection started building right away. Oh, I would break this house in alright. I grabbed the blonde by his waist, swung him over my shoulder and took us both to the bedroom. He laughed the whole way there.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Sooo, probably some sexy time up next. Which rooms should be used? We already had a shower scene, we've seen the bedroom. They could have some fun with paint in the small bedroom or the kitchen or up against the window, maybe on the washing machine? You can have a say in this or I'll just make the decision for you.


	20. The living room

Well, as promised our main characters had some fun. I hope you think the living room is a bit more entertaining after this.

...

We both laid painting on the bed, Deidara on his back and I on my stomach. His chest was rising and falling fast, his eyes closed shut. He looked beautiful like this. His cheeks flushed, chest wet from his sweat, hair tangled and released from its ponytail and mouth wide open, breath coming out in fast breaths. He just looked completely satisfied. It had been a quickie, but we had wanted each other so bad.

He suddenly opened his eyes and turned his head towards me. Our eyes met. He tried to tell me something, but I didn't quite get it. I frowned, which made him smirk. With a hop he got of the bed and left the room. I guess we were done laying around, catching our breath. I got of the bed to, but first put on some boxers. I didn't have to walk around naked through my own house, thank you very much. We have large windows and somebody could be looking in, if they had a huge ladder or binoculars, but still.

I made my way to the door, about to follow the blonde out, when some music was put on.

_Na na na na na,__Come on_

Following the sound I got into the living room. Deidara was sitting on the couch, still butt naked, looking at me through lidded eyes. He had his legs spread a bit and was caressing his own inner thigh.

_Na na na, Come on, come on, come on_

I raised an eyebrow at the very seductive blonde, really not cute anymore. A small smile played around his lips.

'Dance for me,' he said huskily, lust tainting is voice. It took all of my strength not to jump him right then and there. It just then came to me which song this was.

_Feels so good being bad. There's no way I'm turning back. Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure._

I mouthed every word out, knowing the lyrics by heart. This was a real sexy song, so I knew why Deidara had chosen this one. I would dance for him, making him crave me more than he had ever thought he would. I sank down to my knees, leaning backwards so he could see the outline of my body. He watched in anticipation, his mouth agape.

I whipped my hair around me ones, creating a beautiful effect as my black hair contrasted with my pale skin.

The chorus set in.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it._

I smirked while I mouthed the lyrics, making him know how bad I really was. This was where I had come from. Sex just out of pure lust.

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it._

I laid my hand on my covered dick and humped it like I was having sex with it and then brought my hand up like I was actually smelling the sex I wanted to have.

_Sticks and stones may break my bones._

I threw my arms around myself, letting my hands glide over every curve on my chest like it would break any minute.

_But chains and whips excite me._

I ripped my boxers to shreds and whipped it in the air. It almost sounded convincing, but not quite and I had ruined a perfectly good boxer. At least Deidara loved to see me naked.

I hadn't been looking at the blonde, being way to busy putting on a show. So when I actually looked at him again I was a bit surprised. He was stroking his already fully hardened length in a very slow, but firm pace. Did he really enjoy it that much? The music played on a bit with just us staring at each other, his hand never leaving his erection. I felt myself harden rather quickly and knew that I had to dance carefully, otherwise I would hurt myself.

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on. It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong. _

A slower part of the song. I took it to my advantage, crawling towards him like a cat hunting its pray. His eyes followed my every move. The closer I got, the more moans he let out. I put my hands on his knees, opening them further and pushed myself up.

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah. I like it-like it._

I sat down in his lap, grinding our cocks together to the humping sound of the "ah ah ah. I like it-like it." We both moaned loudly at the contact, loving the feel of each other.

I grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled his heard harshly against mine, kissing him ferociously. Our moaning got even louder, tongues wrestling for more contact.

I broke the kiss, got off him and sat down next to him. He whimpered at the loss of contact and frowned at me with a look "Why did you leave?" I gestured he should sit on my lap instead and eagerly he made his way over. He swung his leg over me and was about to sit down, when I grabbed his ass.

'You're still prepared, right?' I said huskily. A moan escaped his mouth at thought of what was about to come. He nodded and grabbed my arms as a leverage.

I positioned myself between his buttcheeks and slowly he lowered himself. I glided in easily, his ass still wet from our last session. He buried his head in my neck and bit hard, trying to keep in the scream. I knew he wasn't in pain, I was, because he kept going. He even went a bit faster, wanting to feel more of me.

'Ride me,' I said ones I was fully in. We had never done this before, Deidara still being a virgin not too long ago and it had been something I wanted to try out with him. I had always liked this position, the cowgirl, just giving complete control to someone else and let them please you.

He adjusted himself a bit, finding the right way to sit and then lifted himself up. He needed some time to find out how to do this, but if you did not practice it would never work. So I just waited patiently until he had found his own prostate, soft moans coming from my mouth in the process.

Suddenly he let out a loud moan, startling me a bit. Found it! He pushed himself down harder, moaning again. This was good, he was really getting into this. He set up a faster pace and sometimes clenched his muscles for my benefit. My hips started moving along, making the thrusts even harder.

I felt my orgasm building, but I wasn't ready yet. We already had a quickie and I wanted to make this last. I pulled him off me, making him groan at the feeling of being empty and made him stand up, his hands resting on the backrest.

His ass was standing proud in the air, waiting to be filled again. His asshole stood a bit open, trying to suck in my erection when I got closer. With a hard thrust I was ones again inside the gorgeous blonde, his softness clenching around my dick. I had to stay still for a while and lean my head on his back, willing myself not to come.

I gave a hesitatingly push, feeling if I wouldn't come right away and when nothing happened I started thrusting harder. I angled my pushes again, finding that special bundle of nerves rather quickly. He moaned loudly, almost screamed at the first hit. Another position we hadn't tried yet and this was a good one for the uke. I could reach deeper and hit easier. He would come so hard.

'Faster, Ita,' he begged, chocking out the words.

I leaned back again, standing up straight and grabbed his hips. Instead of thrusting into him, I started pushing him back on my length. I threw my head back, moaning out my feelings. My hair swayed at the pace, tickling my back. It distracted me enough to hold back the building orgasm. I was so close again.

Deidara had to come before me and I would just force it out if I have to. I grabbed his weeping length, feeling his heart pulsating at the base. A lot of blood was being pumped into it and you would wonder why he hadn't passed out yet.

I let go of Deidara's hips, but the pace didn't stop. He was fucking himself on my dick and I groaned at the sight of it. My erection sliding in and out of that beautiful puckered hole. My precum already leaking out do to the thrusts.

'Dei, I'm close,' I whispered breathlessly in his ear, while bended over again. I nipped at his neck, leaving red marks all over. I tightened my hold on his cock, making him understand what this meant for him. He needed to come and he needed to come now. He moaned loudly and bucked uncertainly in my hand, not wanting to leave my length.

He started to tremble, his legs already failing. I swung one arm around his waist and kept him up. His moans became more like screams and his movements became erratic. He would be coming soon. I started thrusting again, giving him the time to just enjoy.

I was now just stroking the head of his dick, pinching it a bit and teasing the opening with my thumb. My thrusts were now only aimed at his prostate and I could feel him falling down, crumbling to pieces. With a few more loud moans and my name leaving his lips in screams, he coated my hand with his essence. I finally could let myself go and with a last painfully slow thrust I let out a last groan and shot my seed up his ass.

Both of our legs gave out then and we let ourselves fall on the couch and slept there for hours, music still playing in the background.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Song © Rihanna(S&M)


	21. Almost there

'I can't believe you're letting me sleep alone on the first night we have this apartment,' Deidara whined, gripping my jeans and pulling me back in. He was still lying on the couch, but at least wore boxers now.

I was putting on my coat and was about to leave. 'You know my parents will suspect something if I don't come home tonight.'

'I know, I know.' He chewed on his lip as if he was trying to keep certain words in.

'Spill it,' I said.

He opened his mouth hesitatingly and then closed it again, before opening it again slowly. 'When will you start living here with me?' He carefully looked up at me, his eyes holding a certain sadness.

I sank through my knees and sat on the floor next to him. I cradled his head between my hands and kissed him softly.

'I guess now we have this apartment, we can start planning the rest. This will be the easier part. Drop out of college and then tell my parents. Only emotionally this will be the hardest.' I looked away, not wanting him to see the pain. This was going to be difficult. I didn't even really know what I was going to say to my father.

'I could go with you, you know,' the blonde said softly, stroking my hair.

I shook my head. 'I don't want him to hurt you. I will do this myself, but I'd like it if you were close by.'

He turned my head towards him again and I was met with the sweetest smile. 'Alright, I'll come with you and wait in the car.'

I pulled his head closer and nuzzled his nose. 'I love you so much, Dei.'

…

I was packing the last things I wanted to take to the apartment. My parents were out today and I had the whole house for myself. This was good, because today was the day. I had arranged everything with college and had officially quit. They tried to persuade me to stay, but that was really not going to work.

Deidara was sitting down stairs, bothering my brother or something. He gave me some alone time, which I thanked him for. This was going to be difficult enough without him bringing it up.

I walked downstairs with the last bag to put it in the car. It was loaded with stuff already. I guess I had a lot of junk to. I had also taken the computer. Mine was a little better than Dei's and we maybe could sell one. The blonde was still whining about the fact the TV was too small, so with this extra money we could buy a bigger one. Then he could watch his shows on a "proper sized" TV. Like we wanted to see Snooki or Pauly D up close.

Everything was done now. I only had to have the talk with my parents, or better yet, my father. I went to the living room and sat down next to my beloved boyfriend. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my head against his shoulder.

'It's going to be alright, Ita. We will be out of here before you know it,' he said soothingly.

A door slammed open and I only had to guess it was Sasuke. At least he didn't only do this to my door. 'Naruto will pick me up in about fifteen minutes,' he said while flopping down in the loveseat.

'Alright, father will be back in about an hour, so you'll be long gone then. Make sure you can stay at least a week at Naruto's. I want to make sure you won't get hurt. If you can't stay there any longer, just call me. We will make room for you,' I said.

He rolled his eyes. 'I know, we've been through this like a thousand times. Stop stressing. You're in a lot more trouble than I am.'

I groaned and buried my head in Deidara's hair. He didn't need to remind me, thank you very much. The closer we got to 7 p.m. the faster my heart started to pound. I might die of a heart attack before I even saw my father.

'Way to brighten the mood, kid,' Deidara said, shaking his head in annoyance.

'Sorry, I didn't mean in that way,' Sasuke said softly, avoiding our eyes. Not that he could see mine, they were still closed inside the blonde's hair.

We stayed quiet after that. The clock ticking softly, the sound echoing through the room. The doorbell rang and Sasuke jumped up and ran to the door. That door was also opened with a slam. He really needed to learn how to open doors properly.

We heard the soft talking of Sasuke and Naruto, not really distinguishing words. Naruto never came inside, just took the bag Sasuke would bring over and left for the car. One of his parents had probably drove him here. I wonder if they know what exactly is going on.

Sasuke came in again and this time actually opened the door softly. I stared at him in awe, mouth agape, and started applauding him. He just rolled his eyes and came over to me. Deidara watched this all with a weird look on his face. He probably only just figured out we were a bit insane.

Sasuke gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear that he loved me and that I should take care of myself. He knew how father would react when he heard and I had to be very careful. He was definitely going to try to hit me. I just hoped it wouldn't be so hard and it would stay with just that one time. I have no idea what he eventually would be capable of.

Sasuke left, leaving Deidara and me alone in the empty house. I was scared and I could tell by the tightness of Dei's body that he was anxious too. We weren't really prepared for what was about to come, but there was no way we could have. I could write a whole speech about what I wanted to say to him, but what would it matter. He would not listen, he would only see his own dream shatter right in front of him and I would be the one to blame.

Oh, dear lord. He was going to kill me.

'Only ten minutes left. I think I'll go wait in the car, just in case they are back a bit early.' Dei stood up, releasing my hand he had been squeezing the blood out and gave me one last kiss. It never really registered. He was just there one minute and gone the next.

After a few minutes I heard a car pull up the driveway. The lights flashed inside for minute and then were turned off. I got off the couch and made my way into the hallway and waited. Their footsteps approached, my father's sounding a bit powerful than my mother's. The key was put in the hole and turned.

I took one last deep breath just in time before the door flung open.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Snooki and Pauly D © Jersey Shore

Oh no, cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Stay tuned


	22. The end

'Hello, father.'

His dark eyes shot to me, holding a bit of surprise. 'Itachi, what are you doing here? I thought you were going out,' he said, his attention back to the bags he was holding.

Mother came walking in behind him and gave me a sweet smile. 'Oh, hello Itachi. How nice of you to great us like this,' she said, coming up to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'I won't be long. I have made plans to leave,' I answered my father's question. He really has no idea how far my plans went.

He put the bags down on the ground and slowly raised again, trying to look taller than me. I had never noticed I was bigger than him, but it felt really good at this exact moment.

'Then what can we do for you? You must having something on your mind if you are waiting for us,' he said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

I took a last deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. 'I dropped out of college and,' I paused for a second, looking both of them in the eyes. 'I'm moving out.'

I stayed quiet for a very long time. My father's eyes got a murderous glint and I knew what I was so afraid of, was about to happen. He raised his arm, ready to hit me. I closed my eyes and waited for it, but it never came.

Carefully I opened my eyes again, squinting them a bit in case the hit still came. What I saw was very different. My mother was holding onto his arm and kept him down. This was the first time she ever stood up for me.

'Let him explain first, maybe he has a very good reason for all of this,' she said. I felt almost proud if it wasn't for all the other times she had said nothing.

He shook her off and nodded, telling me I could start talking.

'I've not been very happy with the way my life has been going and that's why I need to make some changes,' I said soft but stern. He would not change my mind.

He shook his head. 'I'm so disappointed in you. Do you think you would be happy now? You need to work for that and that was exactly what you were doing. If you had just stayed on this path, you would have been fine. I guess you don't really care about the things I have done for you,' he said accusingly.

'You are wrong. I'm very thankful for all of the things you have done for me, but it's time I make some choices for myself. I have another vision of my own future and it's time I fight for that.' A smile crept up on my face and my mother couldn't help but smile back. Unfortunately my father noticed this and shot her a death glare. She flinched, so much for my strong mother.

'That was why the blonde was outside, wasn't it? The fact that you are back together with him, makes me sick. First of he's a guy, secondly he hurt your feelings and lastly he isn't worth a dime. What is that boy going to give you?'

'Happiness,' I yelled as the first one to raise their voice. Nobody would talk bad about Deidara.

He started laughing maniacally. 'You think that boy will give you happiness?' he said sarcastically, still laughing. 'Well, you are wrong and you are not going anywhere.' His tone had changed and he looked really frightening now. I wanted to take a step back, but I knew he would see that as a sign of weakness. He will take that to his advantage and indeed make me stay.

'You can not make me stay. I'm an adult and you have no right to anymore,' I said softly. He flinched, because he knew I was right. 'I'm leaving now. Sasuke will be staying at a friend's house for a while. You don't have to ask him where I live now, because I haven't told him yet. Thank you for everything.' I turned away from them and was about to reach for the door, when the hit came.

My face smacked to the side and I felt blood rising in my mouth. I had bitten my cheek and now it was bleeding. Fortunately that was the only thing that was wrong. My cheek stung a little, but he hadn't hit me that hard.

I still was pretty mad though. I looked up at my father who was breathing heavily and his hand still raised in the air. His eyes were dark with anger, but also tainted with something like regret or sorrow. I didn't really care, I only felt the anger. Out of nowhere I felt my hand making a fist and my arm raising itself. Before I knew it I had hit him so hard he was lying on the floor, clutching his broken nose.

I turned on my heels again and opened the door with a slam. Sasuke had taught me one thing. I glanced back over my shoulder towards my mother, not caring about my father anymore. 'I'm sorry, mom,' I whispered. Because I really was.

…

Deidara and I were driving back towards our apartment. He had been rather quiet the whole way, only glancing at my right hand ones in a while. It had some blood on it from my father and now it was starting to bruise to. It didn't look pretty.

I parked in front of the apartment building and got out. We would get the rest of my stuff tomorrow. Deidara had to run to keep up, my legs being longer than his. He hooked his arm in mine, making my pace a little slower and laid his head against my shoulder.

We quietly made our way to the apartment and sat down on the couch. We both sighed loudly, being exhausted do to all the stress.

Deidara looked up at me, smiling. 'Just us now,' he said softly.

'Just us,' I sighed happily.

'Happy yet?'

I turned towards him. I grabbed his hips and lifted him up, placing him in my lap. He let out a sweet giggle, before putting his arms around my neck and kissing me. I kept his head there a little longer, before he really demanded an answer.

'Well?' he asked again.

'Very close.' And I really was.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

OMG the end? Yes. I'll do an epilogue if my faithful readers want one, otherwise I will leave it like this. I like an open ending.

I may do a sequel


	23. Epilogue

Well, I did an epilogue for this story. It's not very long, but an epilogue shouldn't be long. I hope this is what you asked for.

...

Two years later and I was still living happily with the blonde. A few months ago we bought an art gallery and since then our lives have become much more relaxed. Deidara worked in the art gallery as a tour guide and sold some of the paintings. I, of course, made the paintings. I was working on a really big one now. I had split the canvas in two and made an angel the centre, her back towards the audience. On the left side she had a black wing and on the right side she had a white wing. I wanted to tell that even angels have a hard time deciding what was good and what was bad.

This would be the prime piece of the gallery ones it's finished.

I hadn't talked to me father even since that day. My mother had called me ones in a while, but never when my father was around. She was still scared of him and I couldn't blame her. I was hard to stand up for yourself to someone who knocks you down all the time.

Sasuke was doing fine. He had now become the heir to the Uchiha throne and he was very happy with that. He had always wanted to follow in my father's footsteps. Of course he hadn't told him he was gay and that the best friend that stayed over all time, was his boyfriend. He would get to it, but only when he was sure father wouldn't just throw him out anymore. There was already a certain amount of needing Sasuke, but he might just hire a cousin if he thought that would be better.

Now I was again working on my beautiful angel. Her long blonde hair flowing in the wind, her desperate look send up to heaven and her wicked smile aimed at hell. I thought she was beautiful. Deidara just said she creeped him out. He sometimes really didn't understand art.

The door slammed open, making me wonder if Sasuke was visiting, but no it was the blonde. He was grinding his teeth together, his blue eyes holding a certain fierceness.

'What the hell is this?' he hissed. He was holding up a piece of paper and I just raised an eyebrow. Like I could see from this distance what it was. He took a few steps closer and pushed the paper in my face, making me see it. I took the paper from him and looked it over.

'Information sheets about adoption,' I said matter-of-factly, handing him the paper back. He blindly took it back, staring at me with wide eyes and mouth agape.

'And why do we have that?' he asked softly.

I glanced at him, my cold black eyes boring into his warm blue ones. 'I wanted some information about adoption.' I blinked at him ones, before returning to my painting.

'Shouldn't we have discussed this?' he said exasperated. He took a step back, away from me.

I pointed my paintbrush at him, but didn't look. 'I already knew you didn't want to. I just wanted to know how it works. I'm not forcing you into anything.'

'Really?' he said relieved, letting out a loud sigh.

'Of course not, but if you want to talk about it…' I laid the brush down and took a step towards him and another and another, until his back was against the closet and I was just standing inches away from him. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

He shook his head, his wide eyes still looking at me.

I kissed him softly, letting my tongue brush the insides of his mouth. He relaxed at that and closed his eyes.

'Do you want to talk about it now?'

He groaned. 'Why do you want to talk about this now. I'm only 21. I shouldn't be having babies,' he whined.

'We have a very peaceful life and we are ready for a baby. We have everything figured out moneywise. You know how happy I would be if I could be a daddy,' I said softly, nibbling his lips on the way.

'Stop throwing in the happy card. I know you already are happy.'

'Come on, Dei.' I again kissed him softly. He was almost there, just had to pull him a little further.

'Alright, I'll think about it,' he said defeated and I was cheering inside.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

So, pretty open ending, right? Should be more coming, right? Well, I already have decided to make a sequel. I already have some ideas and some of you really wanted that, right? I was thinking of the title something like Choices for you. Instead of the choices they had to make for themselves, they'll do it for others this time. I wanted it to have a connection with the first one.

And then I remembered I had to come up with babynames. Great, I'm really bad at that and don't want it to sound to Mary-Sueish. I was thinking about Tenshi, because it means angel and has a connection with the painting, but I think that sounds like a surname. So, maybe you have same ideas?

Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the next one just as much. I'll start it after I finished some other chapterfics. You guys know how fast I update, so don't worry it won't take me a year. A month tops.


End file.
